The Power He Knows Not
by wemcall
Summary: This is a What-If Story. What if A young Harry Potter somehow gained knowledge from the Horcrux inside his head. What would he do with the knowledge that he gained, and what changes would happen in his world. My very first story, so please be kind (but Accurate) with any reviews. I have no Beta, so please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

The Power He Knows Not

Chapter 1

"Get up Boy!" Harry groaned softly to himself, but knew better than to complain out loud. No need to get his relatives on his case any more than they already had been this week. Harry hurried out of the cupboard to see what his Aunt Petunia wanted.

"Boy, Vernon and Dudley are both hungry. Fix breakfast and get out of our sight." Within five minutes, Harry had their eggs, bacon, and toast ready, along with Uncle Vernon's mandatory morning cup of coffee. Harry knew better than to try and fix himself anything for breakfast. Of course, he mused to himself, he also knew better than to expect any kind of thanks for his hard work. After Harry finished fixing breakfast for the two Dursley men, he eagerly rushed back to his cupboard to get ready for school.

Harry had just started kindergarten a few weeks previously and while he did not like the 2 kilometer walk, he loved school. After all, the people at the school did not hit him, yell at him, or even make him do chores. He thought back to a few days before, when his teacher, a beautiful young lady named Miss Foster had kept him after school. She talked to him for a few minutes about Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and then took him to a department store. She bought him some shirts, pants and even some shoes that actually fit! Afterwards, she took him to see a friend of hers that was an optometrist. After a short conversation, the kindly gentleman gave him an eye exam and then gave him his first pair of glasses.

Harry was worried by this time; he knew that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would be furious over his being so late getting home from school. He was correct in his assumption, for as soon as he walked in the door, both his Aunt and Uncle started screaming at him for being so late, as well as accusing him of stealing all of the things that Miss Foster had bought for him.

Miss Foster had walked him to his door and could not help but hear everything that was said to him. Before that moment, Miss Foster had made the erroneous assumption that his family was simply unable to buy him the stuff that she had bought for him. She was not going to say anything to the Dursleys, after all, she reasoned, they could not help it if they were unable to afford necessities for their children.

However, after she heard all of the things that they screamed at him, she knew that this was not the case. She realized that she had misread the situation and had caused Harry more problems. She became enraged and walked into the house without bothering to knock.

Vernon jumped as he heard the door slam open. He turned around screaming, "Just who do you think you are to barge into my house like this?" He would have said more, but he noticed the look of utter fury on Miss Foster's face and wisely decided to shut up.

Miss Foster managed to cover up most of the fury she was feeling at that moment and politely asked Harry if he would go out back for a few minutes so she could talk to his family. He ran out back as fast as he could. Harry tried not to listen to the conversation, but could not help but hear some of it, mostly just individual words that Miss Foster seemed to be yelling. Words like malnourished, bruised, rags, and JAIL! That last one was really easy for Harry to hear for some reason. Finally, Miss Foster came to the back door and asked him to come in. She walked with him to the front door and told him that if his family gave him any problems, that he was to come straight to her, when he got to school, and that she WOULD take care of it! For a minute, Harry was relieved; maybe the chores and pain from the beatings would stop.

As soon as she left the house and was gone from the driveway, however, Vernon grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the cupboard. At the time, Harry had thought that his arm had been broken. He had never had pain that bad before. But after about a minute in the cupboard, his arm started feeling really warm and stopped hurting. He soon started feeling very sleepy and forgot about pain in his arm.

Since that day, the Dursleys had not bothered him too much. Today, it appeared, would be different. "Be sure you come straight home after school," snapped Aunt Petunia. "You have a lot of chores to catch up on." Shaking the pleasant thoughts of Miss Foster, as well as the painful thoughts of Uncle Vernon out of his head, Harry started walking to school. If he hurried, he might be able to eat breakfast in the cafeteria. As he passed Mrs. Figgs house, Harry began to feel very cold. He walked a bit further on, but then stopped with a puzzled look on his face. Was that a woman screaming? And why did the voice sound so familiar? Harry looked back the way he had come and was terrified to see some...thing coming towards him. He could see that it was floating a foot or so off the ground. Harry could not see its face, but could feel the evil from whatever it was. He tried to run, but after about ten steps, his legs gave out on him. Harry blacked out for a few seconds and when he woke up, wanted more than anything to faint again. The thing was leaning over him and was pulling back his hood. He could hear his mother's (how did he know that was his mother?) voice screaming and the cold was unbearable. Finally Harry got his wish and lost consciousness again.

Chapter 2

Arabella Figg was in a major panic. She had just seen Harry Potter fall down outside and watched helplessly as a Dementor attacked the poor boy. When she saw a light flash between the Dementor and Harry, she finally managed to overcome her panic enough to run to her floo connection. The first thing she tried to do was fire-call Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She knew that Albus Dumbledore, who had sent her to live among the muggles in order to watch over Harry, would need to know what had happened, even if there was not much he could do about it.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore was at breakfast and her floo call went unanswered. She wanted to go through and find Dumbledore herself, but without someone to let her through, she could not. She thought she had seen the Dementor kiss Harry and knew that there was not much that Dumbledore could do, but she knew that he would want to know what had happened. Finally, after about ten minutes, Arabella gave up and called for an ambulance. She knew that the muggles could not do anything for Harry, but could not bear to leave his body lying in the street.

When the ambulance arrived, the paramedics could not find anything wrong with Harry other than he was unnaturally pale and completely unresponsive. Once they had left for the charity hospital with Harry, she tried to call Dumbledore again. This time she was in luck. He had just entered the room with a student.

When he saw her face in his fireplace Dumbledore smiled. "Arabella, this is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you this morning?"

"Albus, you need to get over here right now!"

"What is the problem?" he replied. "Is someone bothering you, or is there another problem?"

Miss Figg replied sadly, "I can't tell you with your student present, Albus, but you need to get over here right now!"

Albus thought for a second, and then turned to the student. "Mr. Weasley, I hope you know better than to pull a prank like that again. Next time you will get detention with Professor Snape." He then continued in a softer tone, "Charlie, I need you to go to Professor McGonagall and let her know that I will be out of the castle for most of the day due to an emergency. I cannot stress enough that you do not need to tell anyone what you have heard, or that I have left the castle. Is that clear?"

Charlie was not sure what was going on, but knew that this was serious. He also knew that if his mother found out that he had opened his mouth and told things that the Headmaster had asked him to keep to himself; a howler from her would be the least of his worries. He soberly promised the headmaster that he would not say a word to anyone other than McGonagall. With that, he hurried out of the room to find the Professor.

After Charlie left, Dumbledore turned back to the fireplace and faced Mrs. Figg. "Arabella, what has happened?"

She started crying. "Sir, Harry was passing my house this morning and was attacked by a Dementor!"

Dumbledore ran to the other side of the room to check some instruments that he had set up in order to monitor Harry. What he saw alarmed him. The blood wards surrounding the Dursley home had shattered. The instrument that measured his health was melted. The final instrument, the one that allowed Dumbledore to track Harry, no matter where he was in the world was intact, but was not working at all.

Dumbledore ran back to the fireplace and told Mrs. Figg to stand back. Within seconds, he had come through and was standing in her living room. "Arabella, where is Harry now?"

She swallowed and took a deep breath. "Sir, they took him to Saint Dominic's." She paused for a moment, and then asked, "Albus is there any chance that he is ok?"

Albus replied gravely, "if my instruments are correct, then no, he is most likely dead. I will, however, need to make certain that this is the case. Can you show me where Saint Dominic's is located? I am not that good at finding my way through the muggle parts of London."

She agreed to do so, but then had a thought. "Albus, why don't you apparate there and save some time?"

Dumbledore replied, "I would, Arabella, but I have to know where a place is before I can apparate to it, and I must confess that I have no idea where Saint Dominic's is located."

Arabella did not know how to drive so she quickly made a call to a local cab company and within ten minutes, she and Dumbledore got to experience their first cab ride.

Chapter 3

While Arabella was trying to contact Dumbledore and get Harry some help, Harry was in a battle for his life. His soul had not been affected by the Dementor. Between the protections provided by his mothers sacrifice when he was a child, and the fact that the Horcrux implanted in the scar on his forehead was much easier for the Dementor to access, his soul was left alone for the moment. If the Dementor had been left alone, it would have made a quick snack of the Horcrux and then went back for his soul.

As it happened, the Dementor had just begun the process of absorbing the Horcrux when the protection provided by Harry's mother kicked in. This killed the Dementor, but by this time the Horcrux had been pulled free from the scar that housed it. The Horcrux knew that once it was pulled out of its housing, that it had to find a living soul to attach itself to within a few minutes or it would die. Of course, at this point, the closest soul within reach was Harry's.

When the Horcrux started to attack Harry, the protection kicked in for the final time. The ancient magic invoked by Harry's mother should have been much stronger than it was. If he had been raised in a loving home, the magic would have been strong enough that it would have killed the Dementor. The Horcrux within Harry's scar would not have lived more than a few days before being killed by the protections placed on Harry. His mother had put enough love into the ritual that Harry had been protected for close to five years based on her love alone. Petunia Dursley did not love her nephew and so there was no more power going into the ritual. This meant that the Horcrux, as long as it was dormant, was safe from the ritual that Lilly Potter had performed on Harry.

As it was, the attack by the Dementor, combined with the Horcrux trying to take over Harry's soul finally overcame the protection provided by Harry's mother. This left Harry to battle a severely weakened Horcrux on his own. Harry was still unconscious and had no way of fighting this battle even if he had been awake. Harry's soul had a major advantage in that it was intact. The fragment of soul that was trying to take over Harry's body and mind was still very strong. Voldemort, after all was a very powerful wizard, both mentally and magically. However, the soul fragment only had about one seventh of the power of the original soul and had been weakened by the Horcrux and the protection that Harry's mother had provided.

Overall, it took about three hours, but Harry's soul won the battle. This did not mean that the danger to Harry had passed. Now Harry had a different danger to worry about. The Horcrux contained over 50 years of Voldemort's memories, from the time of his birth, up to the moment that he tried to kill Harry. These memories did not dissipate, but moved into Harry's brain. The strain of receiving so many memories at one time would have driven most people insane. Despite the fact that Harry was only five, he was already mentally stronger than most people. Despite this mental fortitude, the shock of so many memories forcing their way into Harry's mind all at once knocked him out again. This time he stayed out.

Chapter 4

About an hour after Harry had been attacked by the Dementors, Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg arrived at the hospital. Mrs. Figg had to pay the driver as Dumbledore had no money that a muggle would accept (or even recognize for that matter.) They walked inside and Dumbledore walked up to the receptionist and tried to find out what room Harry was being treated in. Something in his manner must have made her suspicious, because she started asking him a lot of questions. He used his sleeve to hide his wand and quietly confunded the woman into telling him what room Harry was in without so many blasted questions.

They walked into the examination room and were immediately asked to leave by both doctors that were busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Harry. Dumbledore pulled his wand again, intending to use it to confund the doctors into letting Mrs. Figg and himself in the room, but the woman doctor surprised him.

"Use that wand, and fifty people will probably be dead within minutes!"

Dumbledore stopped in shock at the doctor's words. "How will using my wand hurt anyone, Doctor?"

"You are not in Hogwarts, Mr. Dumbledore" replied the doctor. "The electronics on the two floors above you are responsible for monitoring over seventy different patients. Another fifty or so are on machines that keep them alive. Your wand will disrupt the machines and kill most of the second group. Also, because of the other machines not working right, the nurses and doctors will not know that anything is wrong until it is too late to respond."

Dumbledore quickly put the wand away. "I used it downstairs to confund one of the receptionists" he said. "Could I have hurt someone down there?"

The doctor frowned in thought for a moment. "Maybe not, there are a lot of machines around there, but not as many patients. Up here, it would be a lot more dangerous to use your magic. Please refrain from using any magic until you leave!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, my dear; I have no wish to harm anyone. My main concern is young Harry here. We have to have him examined by our doctors as soon as possible.

At this the other doctor in the room interrupted them. "Excuse me, but this young man is not going anywhere. We are taking good care of him and no one from outside this hospital is going to examine him unless I clear it, or there is a court order taking him out of our custody. For that matter, what was that stick and how will using it mess up the electronics two floors above us?"

The first Doctor turned back to him. "John, do you remember that strange case we had about three years ago, the one with the guy that wore the robes and referred to us as muggles?"

John did not even have to think to remember what she was referring to, "The one where the guy disappeared a few days later without a trace, and half of the machines on the first floor went haywire for a couple of hours? What has that got to do with our patient, Jennifer?"

"Well, the reasons behind that man disappearing, the problems with Harry, and why that stick he was holding would cause problems, are connected in a way that I cannot explain. I told you then that I could not tell you what was going on, and unfortunately I can't say anything this time either."

John frowned, "I don't like it, but if I go along with things will it keep the hospitals machines from going haywire again?"

Jennifer smiled, "I think we can keep the mayhem to a minimum this time around John." She then turned to Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg. "What are we going to need to do to help Harry out, and how did one of the most famous wizards of our time end up in a muggle charity hospital?"

John interrupted "what do you mean, Wizard? Do you mean as in magic or…"

"Remember John, this is need to know information, and you do not need, or want to know what is going on" replied Jennifer with a small smile.

Dumbledore interrupted them, "Before we let you know what we need to do to help Harry out, I need to know what your connection to the wizarding world is Miss Jennifer. Obviously John is not a part of our world and needs to be obliviated of his memories, but you are a bit of a mystery. You obviously know about magic, but you never attended Hogwarts, of that I am certain."

At this John interrupted, "Hey, I may not know about your 'wizarding world' but I know enough Latin to make a good guess what obliviated means. I do not want to lose my memories!"

Jennifer took his hands, "John, I should have obliviated you years ago, but it would have seemed suspicious if you had no memory of the disappearing man, like everyone else did. I hoped you would just put it down to being a strange happening and not put much else thought into it. You are good at keeping secrets, so I guess we can forego the obliviation this time around. But I cannot stress enough the fact that we need to keep this to ourselves."

John nodded, "Okay Jennifer, I trust you! If you say we need to keep this quiet, then I will not say a word. At some point though, I want to know all about it. What you can tell me, that is.

John then turned to Dumbledore, "You heard Dr. Wright! What do we need to do to help the young man out?

Dumbledore smiled to himself, this was going far easier than he had anticipated. "First off, he said, I really am curious as to Jennifer… I mean Dr. Wright's connection to our world."

Jennifer spoke up, "I am a muggleborn witch from the United States. I moved here about three years ago with my husband, Nathan Potter. He died two years ago."

Dumbledore frowned, "Is he in any way related to the Potter family that was so prominent in England?"

"He never did go into details, replied Jennifer. "But I think he was a distant cousin. He moved to the United States for his studies, before the war with Voldemort began, and his parents made him stay there while Voldemort was still active. John, as you have guessed, is a muggle, but one that knows how to keep a secret.

Dumbledore nodded, "Good, I don't like to obliviate people! If he can keep the secret, then I see no reason to do so! He then continued, John, we need to move Harry to one of our facilities. He appears to have been attacked by one of our magical creatures and we need to determine if this is the case. If the Dementor was successful in its attack, there is nothing either of our worlds can do for him.

Jennifer asked rather fearfully, "what did you say got to him Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Please Mrs. Wright, call me Albus. As to the answer to your question, we think a Dementor got to him this morning on the way to school."

"Don't they take your soul and leave you unable to speak?" When he nodded, she continued, "I don't think they got him then sir as he was mumbling to himself a few minutes before you got here."

"Good!" He replied. "Then his soul is most likely intact. This makes it even more important that we get him to our facilities so that we can check him out. Any ideas as to how we can do so without using magic and raising too many questions?"

John replied to this, "A transfer to a specialty hospital would not raise too many questions, especially if we had a family member sign for him to go. That would prevent questions later if family showed up looking for him."

Dumbledore thought for a moment and replied, "Can you set the paperwork up for us John, and make the papers out saying that he was sent to W&W Trauma Center in Scotland?"

Jennifer asked, "Why not St. Mungo's sir?

"St. Mungo's will not show up in the system as a regular hospital, my dear; W&W Trauma Center will, if you do a search for it. That is a name we use when we have to transfer wizarding children out of a regular hospital in order to get them treatment at one of our medical centers. If we had to obliviate you, we would have had you use that name to transfer Harry into our care."

Jennifer nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. If I may ask, can I go with you while you go get consent for Harry to be transferred?

"Of course my dear", replied Dumbledore. I had wanted to ask you a few more questions anyway and that will give me the perfect opportunity to do so.

Jennifer smiled, "Thank you sir." She then turned to John and asked, "Can you handle the paperwork while I go with Albus?"

John replied, "Sure, no problem." Then he asked Dumbledore, "How long until you return sir?"

Dumbledore replied, "If we leave now, it will take about an hour, maybe two for us to get the papers signed.

"I'll begin immediately then", said John. "I should have them ready by the time you return."

Dumbledore smiled at Jennifer. "Do you have a car we can use Jennifer? That would make it a lot easier to get to Surrey and Mrs. Figg and I won't have to ride in another smelly cab!"

"Sure, that will not be a problem," replied Jennifer. "We can leave now if you are ready?"

The three walked out of the hospital and got into Jennifer's car. Albus and Mrs. Figg found it much more agreeable than the cab they had used before. Soon they were on the way to Surrey to have a conversation with Petunia Dursley.

Chapter 5

Petunia Dursley was having a good day. She had the freak cook breakfast for Vernon and Dudley, and then got to watch him run out the door trying to make it to school early enough to get something to eat for himself. That alone was enough to brighten her day. She slept in until about nine that morning and then fixed her own breakfast. Too bad she could not have the freak stay and make it for her. She was getting ready to walk out the back door, so she could talk to her next door neighbor about the dreadful things going on at Number 7 Privet Drive. That was her second favorite activity, (talking about people) the first of course being making that freaks life miserable. She had just about reached the back door, when the front doorbell rang. She walked back to the front door to see who had come to see her. She nearly fainted when she saw Albus Dumbledore in front of her.

"What do you want?" She hissed at him, while taking in the sight of Dumbledore in nearly normal clothing and Jennifer in her hospital scrubs. "Come on in quickly, before someone sees you!"

Both Dumbledore and Jennifer walked in as slowly as possible; Petunia's attitude gave them no incentive to do as she had demanded. Jennifer turned towards Petunia "Mrs. Dursley, I am Dr. Jennifer Wright. I am afraid that we have bad news. Harry was hurt this morning and is at my hospital. He needs to be transferred to another hospital as soon as possible for special treatment."

Petunia sneered, "Do you know what that 'Special Treatment' involves young lady?" This man does not care anything for normal people like you and I. You would be doing yourself a favor by getting as far away from him as possible. He only cares for other freaks. Like my nephew!

Dumbledore stepped forward and thundered, "YOU need to remember Petunia that the protections placed on the 'Freak' living here are the only thing that has kept you from being killed like your sister and her husband." He took a second to calm down and then continued, "He is your only living connection to your sister. Don't you have any feelings for her at all?"

Petunia laughed and then shocked both Dumbledore and Dr. Wright with her reply. "I was glad when that freak sister of mine died. I hated her almost as much as I hate her son. He is NOTHING to me!"

Dumbledore frowned for a moment and then took out his wand. His first action was to silence and then petrify Petunia. This did not stop her from looking at him and Dr. Wright with a look of pure hatred. The second thing he did was to walk around the interior of the house waving his wand. He soon came back to stand in front of Petunia Dursley. He looked at her for a moment.

"If I had my way," Dumbledore began in a voice that scared Jennifer like nothing else ever had, "you and your husband would be in jail for a long time for the abuse Harry has suffered here. As it is, you could possibly cause us some problems with Harry. I will not allow you this to happen. You will accompany me to Saint Dominic's and sign the documents that will allow us to transfer him to our care. You will, within the next few days, transfer custody of Harry to someone that I will designate. In return, I will not have you prosecuted for your abuse of Harry. In addition, I will place wards around your home in order to keep wizards and witches away. You do not deserve this courtesy, but I will do so in order to keep any witches and wizards away from you that find out what you have done to Harry. Believe me, there are many that would gladly kill you for what you have done!"

Dumbledore then unpetrified Petunia and let her speak

"Once that little freak is out of here, there will not be any reason for your kind to come around, so there will be no need for your wards! I will come with you to sign your papers and will gladly sign over the little freak to whoever you want! He has been nothing but a burden on my family, taking food out of Dudley's mouth; we have had to spend money on him that could have gone to get things for Dudley."

At this point, Petunia ran out of things to say, even though her mouth kept moving. She walked over to the dining room table and sat down, trying to calm herself down. Finally she looked up at Dumbledore, "I don't understand. Why would you leave him with me? I never liked the idea of magic, even when Lilly and I were kids. When I found out my sister was a witch, I went from loving her, to hating the thought of being in the room with her. Why would you EVER think that I would be able to love someone that had those abilities, even if they were family?

At this, Dumbledore got a strange look on his face. "Why would you send me a letter asking to be admitted to Hogwarts if you hated the idea of magic?"

Petunia almost growled at him, "I did not realize how unnatural those things you are able to do are until she came back the next summer. I am so glad you did not allow me to come to your freakish school."

Dumbledore waved his wand at her and froze her in place once again. He then turned to Jennifer. "I am going to check her out. Something is very wrong here." With that, he turned back to Petunia and began waving his wand. To Jennifer's surprise, a bluish halo appeared around her body. Something about it did not look right. Around her head, the color darkened to a ominous looking green and then black. "What is that, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore sighed, "It is a spell that tells if any enchantments or spells have been placed on a person. Someone has placed a spell on her that is causing her to hate anything to do with magic. From what she has said, it was probably placed sometime around the summer between Lilly's first and second year at Hogwarts."

"Can it be removed?"

"At this point, removing it would probably kill her. At the very least, it would take a period of several weeks to do so." Dumbledore sighed. "At this point, I think it would be best to leave her as is, and get Harry out of here. We may see about reversing has been done to her at a later point, but for now, my main concern is Harry."

Dumbledore looked at Petunia; "I am going to unfreeze you now. I am sorry about what has been done to you, but I cannot do anything for you at this point. My concern has to be young Harry. I know you feel as if you hate him, but I want you to think of how you would want someone to treat Dudley if something had happened to you and Vernon."

Dumbledore waved his wand and suddenly Petunia was able to move. She turned towards the table and buried her head in her hands. After a minute, she turned towards Dumbledore.

"I can remember how much I loved her…before she came back that summer. It is like a switch was flipped or something. All of the sudden, I hated the sight of her. I hated that man she brought home over Christmas Holidays her seventh year. I knew nothing of the man and hated the sight of him. The first time I met Harry, after he was born, I hated the sight of him. I hated every moment that he was in my home after Lilly died. You mean to tell me that every moment of hatred that I felt was because some freak cast a SPELL ON ME!" By the time that Petunia finished, she was screaming. "I want this taken off of me NOW!"

Dumbledore sighed, "I am sorry, Petunia. I could take it off this very moment, but removing it most likely would kill you. If you want, we will see about having removed, once Harry is safe. Will you still go with us to have him transferred to one of our hospitals?"

"Yes," replied Petunia. I will not pretend to like Harry, but I will keep my mind on the fact that the spell on me makes me feel the way that I do about Harry! I cannot imagine ever having a positive feeling about Harry, but I hope that if I died that whoever watched over Dudley would treat him better than I have Harry over the years.

"That is all we can ask Petunia," said Dumbledore. "I am sorry this was done to you, but right now, we need to worry about Harry. Speaking of which, we need to get back to Saint Dominic's so we can move him as soon as possible."

"As long as we go by normal means" snapped Petunia.

"Of course my dear," replied Dumbledore. "Would it be ok to ride back in Dr. Wright's car?"

"That would be fine," sighed Petunia, calming down a little.

Mrs. Figg left for her home after making Dumbledore promise to let her know how Harry was doing. After watching after him for so many years, she had a soft spot for him.

Once she left, Dr. Wright, Petunia, and Dumbledore got back into the car and headed back to the hospital.

Chapter 6

Pain. That was the first thing that Harry became aware of. His head felt as if Dudley had hit him with a Cricket bat. The second thing he became aware of was voices.

"Madam Pomfrey, do you have any idea how long it will take Harry to wake? We need to know what happened to him!"

"No Albus, I have idea whatsoever. We used the strongest pepper-up potion that we have and Severus attempted to enervate him. Nothing we have tried has made him so much as stir and we cannot try anything stronger without risking killing him.

At this a different voice popped up, "Perhaps the Dementor did get his soul. As a Potter, his head would be so swollen that you might not have noticed."

"Severus, you are not helping" came the sharp reply.

As Harry listened to the voices in the room he began to slowly go through the new memories that had somehow been placed in him. Some of the things that he saw sickened him. People being tortured at his hand. People begging for death. Him finally granting their wish, when they finally had no strength to beg for their life anymore. It seemed to him that he was the ones performing the deeds in the memories, but eventually he realized that it was not him doing the deeds, but he was seeing things from the viewpoint of the one that did do it.

Finally, he wrenched himself away from the memories and concentrated on what had happened to him. He remembered leaving for school, waving to Mrs. Figg and then seeing the Dementors. Wait, how did he know what that thing was? Well, at least the memories were good for something. At this point he realized that the memories might be useful to him, as long as he ignored the parts that sickened him. At the very least, he would be able to avoid the Dementors if he encountered them again. Also, he might be able to avoid the memories resurfacing at odd times if he had a better idea of what was now in his head. Eventually, he drifted off to asleep again and no one noticed that he had regained consciousness for a few minutes.

Later that evening, Harry woke up again. Luckily, his headache was gone. He thought back to the first time he had woke up and remembered some names.

"Madam Pomfrey? Albus? Severus?"

About that time an older woman walked into the room. "Mr. Potter, you are finally awake!"

"So it appears," replied Harry with a smile. "How long was I unconscious?"

"About a day and a half" was the reply. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry! Very Hungry!" Came the reply.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "Well, we can take care of that easily enough. Emily, can you come here?"

At that point, a well dressed house elf appeared. "Emily, can you bring Mr. Potter some dinner? Please make sure it is something light."

Harry interrupted before the elf could leave. "Emily, I am starving. Please bring me a thick stew please."

Emily smiled at Harry. "Of course Master." Before Harry or Pomfrey could say anything, Emily popped out of the room.

Madam Pomfrey frowned, "Emily should have listened to me over you, Mr. Potter, especially when it comes to hospital matters. I wonder what brought that on."

"I don't know," replied Harry.

"Now, Mr. Potter, are you in any pain?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"A bit sore, I had a major headache earlier, but nothing feels broken."

"I'll be the judge of that," said Madam Pomfrey as she walked towards him. Just as she raised her wand to scan him, Emily popped back into the room with Harry's food. Harry, seeing the wand just as he heard the pop, reacted without thinking. With a wave of his hand, Madam Pomfrey went flying toward the infirmary doors. She would have crashed into them except that about that time, Severus Snape came through the doors with a load of potions that she had asked for him to brew. Madam Pomfrey smashed into him. Potions flew everywhere and both ended up in a tangled heap on the ground.

Luckily for them, Emily had faster reflexes than both of them and managed to cast a cushioning charm on the floor and wall behind them. This managed to keep both of them from being hurt too badly although Snape had a black eye and bloodied nose. By the time that Snape and Pomfrey untangled themselves, Harry had jumped off the bed and hid himself behind another.

"What happened," snapped Snape. The reply shocked him.

"Mr. Potter just sent me flying thirty feet with a wave of his hand."

Snape thought for a moment, "Can you get back in there and calm him down, or do I need to knock him out?"

Pomfrey glared at him, "You go get the headmaster. I can take care of Mr. Potter."

Within a few minutes Snape (with a newly healed nose and eye) arrived at the Infirmary. They walked in cautiously, not wanting to startle Harry. He looked up at Dumbledore and Snape and stiffened. Within a second, he had hidden his feelings and spoke in a neutral tone, "Albus and Severus, I presume?"

Dumbledore replied with a smile, "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, and this is Professor Severus Snape. You were brought to our school's infirmary after you were hurt. How are you feeling young man?"

"If I could talk Madam Pomfrey and Emily into letting me have a little more to eat, I would feel great, but otherwise I have no complaints."

"If you have any intelligence Potter," Snape cut in "which I doubt, you will do as Madam Pomfrey says or"

"Or what Severus," Harry cut in coldly.

"Potter, you will speak to me with respect, otherwise I will…" About this time, Snape made the mistake of raising his hand towards Harry. Harry raised his own hand and with no apparent effort whatsoever froze Snape in place.

"You will speak to me in a respectful tone Snape, or you will be in Azkaban by midnight!" With that, Harry waved his hand again. Snape flew back about five feet and landed on his backside.

"Leave now, or I will NOT be responsible for my actions!"

For once Severus Snape made the correct choice. He left the room at a dead run.

Finally, Dumbledore found his voice again. "Young man, there was no need at all to talk to Professor Snape in that tone!"

"Tell me sir," said Harry in a more respectful, but still angry tone of voice. "Do you trust him?"

"Of course I do," said Dumbledore. "He has proven himself trustworthy many times over. He spied on Voldemort for me, and as a matter of fact, tried to save your parents from Voldemort."

Harry paused for a moment and then asked, "He was the one that told you that Sirius Black betrayed my parents?"

Dumbledore had to pause for a few seconds, then replied, "Yes, he said he witnessed Sirius telling Voldemort the secret to you and your parents hiding place."

"He lied," said Harry in an almost emotionless voice. 'Peter Pettigrew was my parent's secret keeper. When I find that little rat, HE WILL PAY!"

Dumbledore replied in shock, "How do you know this? Who told you those names, for that matter? You should not know of any of this!"

Harry looked at Dumbledore, "I will tell you what my sources are, but not tonight. I will need your help, sir, and I believe that you are a man that I can trust. Not fully, but I can trust you some. Just promise that you will not tell Snape any of what I tell you, at least until I can prove what I have told you."

"Dumbledore sighed, "I do not want to believe that Severus lied to me, but I will not tell him anything until we are in agreement one way or another"

Harry smiled at Dumbledore, "Thank you sir, I appreciate that more than you will ever know. Now if you don't mind, can I have a few minutes to myself sir? I need to calm down a good bit!"

"Of course Harry, however, Madam Pomfrey and Doctor Wright will need to examine you in a few minutes."

Harry nodded as he made himself comfortable on the bed. "That will be fine sir. Thank you for taking care of me here."

Albus smiled as he walked out of the infirmary, "think nothing of it my boy. Sleep well, and I will see you in the morning."

Harry thought for a moment about trying to leave, but decided that getting examined would be a good idea. After all, he had no way of knowing if the Dementors had harmed him. Obviously, they had not taken his soul, but he needed to make sure he was otherwise in good health.

A few moments later, Madam Pomfrey and a woman that he did not know entered the room. After talking for a few minutes with each other, they began their examinations. The woman he did not know immediately caught his interest. Her methods of examining him seemed to be more muggle in nature than Madam Pomfrey's.

Madam Pomfrey excused herself to go get some potions for Harry to take and he decided to find out more about the unknown woman. The young lady was still in the process of checking Harry when he spoke, "What's your name?"

"My name is Doctor Wright," she replied. "How are you feeling Harry?"

"I am feeling ok," he said. He looked at her while she moved around his bed and then commented, "So you are a muggle doctor, not a Mediwitch or healer. Not to be rude or anything, but how come you are here among wizards?"

Doctor Wright laughed, "To make a long story short, I am a muggleborn from the United States. I was at my hospital treating you when Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg found you."

"So he dragged you from your work at the hospital to help me out here… I apologize for all of the inconvenience that this has caused you."

She smiled at this, while privately wondering at how mature the six year old in front of her sounded. "No need to apologize Mr. Potter. You are my patient, and I was not going to abandon you without knowing that someone here was qualified to take care of you. My Hippocratic Oath would not allow me to do it."

Harry chuckled at this, "I don't think the Hippocratic Oath quite covers a situation like this."

"Maybe not," said Doctor Wright, "but we will just stretch it a little bit so that it does." She looked at him for a moment and then asked, "You are very well spoken for a six year old, Mr. Potter. Why is that?"

Harry replied, "That is a very long story that we cannot get into right now."

"And why is that," she asked?

Harry looked past her to where Madam Pomfrey was reentering the room with some potions on a tray. "That's why," he replied.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at Harry as she walked into the room. "Now take these dear so that you will be able to rest."

"What kind of potions are these, Madam Pomfrey," asked Harry?

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "Just some potions that will help you feel better and rest Mr. Potter. Nothing to worry about at all, I promise you!"

Harry shook his head, "Not until I know exactly what they are," he replied.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head in mild exasperation. "All I have here is a nutrient potion, a potion that will help to prevent you from getting sick, a mild pain relief potion, and a sleeping potion."

Harry looked at the four bottles in her hand. "Which one is the sleeping potion?"

Madam Pomfrey indicated which one was the sleeping potion, and Harry grabbed the others off the tray. He quickly downed each of the four potions.

Madam Pomfrey offered him the other bottle. "Harry, you need this one as well."

Harry just shook his head. "Madam Pomfrey, I will fall asleep on my own within an hour or two, and sleep in a bit tomorrow. There is no reason for you to give me that potion.

Professor Dumbledore had just walked back into the infirmary about that time and he answered for Madam Pomfrey.

"I am afraid, Mr. Potter, that you will not be able to sleep in tomorrow. I have found a new place for you to live and will be taking you there tomorrow."

"Is that your wish, Albus?" replied Harry. "I certainly do not want to go back to the Dursleys, but surely I should have some say in where I go and who I live with."

"My name is Professor Dumbledore, child. To answer your question, due to how you were treated at your family's home, you are not able to go back there. Rest assured, the family that has agreed to take you in will not treat you that way. They have four children living at home for you to interact with as well as two more that are students here at Hogwarts. They will be good to you and allow you to have a decent home life."

"Well, I will simply have to go to sleep here in just a little while and get up early tomorrow. Will that be okay, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore smiled at him, "That will be fine, young man. It is past eight, so you need to go to sleep soon."

Harry agreed and then asked, "If it is ok, I would like to stay up a few more minutes. I have a few more questions to ask Doctor Wright."

"Not a problem, Mr. Potter," replied Dumbledore. "I would ask, Doctor Wright that you do not keep Mr. Potter up too late. He has a bit of a journey ahead of him tomorrow." With that, he motioned to Madam Pomfrey and both left the room.

"What did you need to ask me Harry," asked Doctor Wright.

"Oh I just wanted you to finish telling me about yourself before I went to sleep. I am a bit thirsty. Emily?"

With a small pop, Emily appeared, "Young Master called?" asked Emily.

"I need something to drink. Could you bring me something please?"

"Of course, young master. What would young master like to drink?"

"Anything you want to bring me will be fine Emily, as long as we get rid of this young master stuff. My name is Harry Potter. Please, no need for the 'young master' stuff. Just call me Harry."

Tears welled up in Emily's eyes. "You treat me as nicely as Master James ever did Master Harry. It is an honor to be a Potter House Elf!"

"Wait," said Harry. "You are a Potter house elf? I thought the house was destroyed and everyone was killed the night Voldemort attacked, except for me?"

Emily got a sad look on her face. "Your parents did not hide out in Potter Manor, Master. They stayed in a small cottage in Godric's Hollow. I was sent here to help out in the infirmary, since I was trained in healing. The other elves were sent to Potter Manor to keep it maintained. Every last one of us elves would have died to protect you and your parents. I do not know why, master, but they commanded us not to!"

Harry gathered Emily up in his arms and hugged her. "If all of you had stayed that night Emily, Voldemort would have killed you, and I would have no way of knowing that I have a home…..and friends. Can I call you friend, Emily?"

Emily nodded and hugged Harry even harder.

Harry looked at her and asked. "Emily, are the other Potter Elves still at the manor." At her nod, he leaned down and whispered in her ear for a moment. She nodded eagerly and disappeared.

Doctor Wright looked at Harry. "What was all that about, Harry?"

Harry looked at her. "Doctor, do you trust me?"

Doctor Wright smiled at Harry, "Of course I do Harry. Why do you ask?"

About that time, Emily and another elf that neither Harry nor Doctor Wright recognized appeared in the room. Harry motioned the elf over and whispered in his ear.

The elf nodded and asked, "Are you ready young master?" At Harry's nod, the elf grabbed Harry, while Emily grabbed Doctor Wright. With a resounding pop, all four disappeared from the room.

Chapter 7

Harry, Doctor Wright, and the two elves appeared in a luxurious bedroom. Harry was still weak so he sat down. He looked at Doctor Wright and smiled. "Welcome to Potter Manor. This elf is named Jax. The young lady elf, as you know is named Emily."

Harry looked at Jax. "Jax, could you check the two of us for tracking charms please?"

Jax waved his hand at the two of them, causing a brief glow to appear on Harry. "There was one on you sir, but I took care of it for you. Can I be of further assistance sir?"

"Yes," replied Harry. "I need you to get all of the elves together so that we can meet them. Give Doctor Wright and I about five minutes before you bring them in please."

Jax said, "Of course sir," and popped away to do as Harry had requested.

Harry walked over to a table in one corner of the room and grabbed a quill and piece of parchment. He thought for a moment and scribbled a note and rolled up the piece of parchment. He then walked over to Emily. "Emily, I need you to go to Hogwarts and leave this note for Professor Dumbledore. Try not to be seen, but if you are, do not let him keep you there, and DO NOT tell him where I am staying."

Emily looked at him a bit fearfully. "Young Master, I was told by your dad to go to Hogwarts and to do as the Headmaster and Mediwitch said for me to do. I am still under that order until you bond to me. If they tell me to do something, I will have to do it… unless you bond with me. Then you could give me commands that they could not override."

Harry smiled at Emily's rather sneaky way of telling him she wanted to bond with him, "Emily, I have never bonded to an elf before. What do I need to do?"

Emily showed signs of excitement at this. "All you have to do young master is take my hand. When I say my part of the ritual, you will say that I am your elf. After that we will be bonded."

Harry showed some confusion. "All I have to say is that you are my elf? That seems rather simple."

Emily was grinning widely by this time, knowing that she was about to be bonded to a member of the family that she had served for over forty years. "Once we join hands, young master, your magic will recognize what is happening and you will know what to say."

Harry took both of her hands and looked into her eyes. Emily immediately began to speak the words that would begin the bonding process. "I pledge my service and my life to the house of Potter. I promise to hold my Masters secrets dear and to never speak of family matters to anyone outside of the family. This I swear on my life and my magic."

Harry listened to the words that Emily spoke and when she finished, he began to speak the words that his family had spoke for generations. "I accept your pledge to serve my family and in return I pledge that my family will always shelter you and your family; treating you as well as we would a member of our family. This bond is more than my gaining a servant; it is a partnership that will benefit both of us. I will not ask you to put yourself in danger unless it is to help a member of the family. This I swear on my life and my magic."

As he ended speaking, a glow surrounded both Harry and Emily. This glow lasted for about ten seconds before fading. Before either could day anything, Harry was surrounded by the rest of the elves that were in his house. Harry jumped in surprise. "What is this, he asked the elves."

Jax stepped forward, "We felt it when you bonded to Emily and wanted to see if you would bond to us as well.

Harry laughed out loud. "All of you are that eager to be bonded to a wizard?" He asked the group of elves.

Again, it was Jax that answered for everyone. "We consider ourselves to be Potter elves, young master. If you will have us, we will gladly bond ourselves to your service."

Harry smiled at the elves, "I was going to bond the rest of you in the morning, but since you are so eager to make the bond, we can do it tonight. Can I bond with you all at once, or will I need to do so separately?"

Four of the five elves formed a circle with Harry. Jax held one of Harry's hands and a female elf whose name Harry did not know held his other hand. They repeated the words that Emily had said, and Harry repeated the words that he had said. An almost blinding glow filled the room. Doctor Wright had to shield her eyes for a moment. When the glow faded, Harry noticed her looking a little surprised and a bit confused.

Harry told her not to worry; that he would explain everything in a few moments. He then turned to Emily. "Emily, will you have any problem following the instructions that I gave you a few minutes ago?"

Emily grabbed up the piece of rolled up parchment and smiled at Harry. "None at all, Master." She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Harry then turned to Jax. "Jax, go ahead and introduce me to the rest of the elves please."

Jax pointed at the female that had held Harry's hand. "This is Leah. She is the main cook for the manor. The little one in the corner that is too young to be bonded is her son, Dobby. His dad was named Dobby as well." Jax paused for a moment and then continued, "He was taken from us by a bad wizard. Jax then pointed at the other two men in the group. "This is Chaz and Vox. They help with repairs around the house and are trained to defend the house from wizards that wish us harm. This is not a popular thing with other wizards, but the house of Potter has always been a bit different. Elves are not supposed to attack wizards, but if they try to hurt our family or even get into the house without permission, they will not like the results."

This brought something to mind for Harry. "Jax, can wizards find the manor easily?"

Jax thought for a minute and then nodded. "If they are powerful enough, they can. The manor was built directly over a Ley line to take advantage of the magic running through it. Hogwarts is built where it is much for the same reason. This makes it impossible for wizards to use the Fidelius charm to hide the manor. I could use some of my magic and hide it for a while. It would not hide the manor completely, or for very long, but it would keep all but the most powerful of wizards away from here."

"Wizards like Albus Dumbledore." Harry said to himself. "Jax, go ahead and use your magic to hide us. Make it as strong as you can. We may not be able to keep him away for a long time, but every moment that we can will help us out."

Doctor Wright was looking a bit confused at this point. "Harry, why would you want to hide from Dumbledore? He did help you get better, although you did most of that on your own to be honest. He seems to want what is best for you. More to the point, you cannot be out on your own; after all you are only six years old!"

Harry smiled at Doctor Wright, "I promise you, Doctor Wright I will explain my reasons for acting like this in a few minutes. There are very good reasons for me taking the actions that I have taken tonight." Harry then turned to Chaz and Vox. "Guys, I need you to track down an old friend of my family. His name is Remus Lupin. Try to catch him while he is asleep and bring him here. Place him in a guest room and do not let him wake up until I am awake. If he wakes up, before I am there, you will have a fight on your hands. Also, just in case, make sure that he does not have any tracking charms on him."

The two elves agreed and popped away. While Harry had talked to Chaz and Vox, Emily had reappeared. Harry turned around and was surprised to see that she was hurt. Harry ran over to her and kneeled beside her. "Emily, what happened to you?"

She was in so much pain that she was not able to answer him. Harry immediately yelled for Jax to come back into the room.

Jax popped back into the room and ran over to Emily. He started running his hands back and forth about an inch over her body. The tips of his fingers started glowing as he did this. As Harry watched, her wounds started closing up. Within a couple of minutes, all of the wounds had vanished. Jax looked tired and Emily was exhausted. Leah popped into the room and walked over to the two elves. She looked at them a moment and then turned to Harry. "Master Harry, Jax managed to heal Emily, but he is tired from performing the magic that helped to heal her. He will need to rest for a few hours. Emily is exhausted. Her body had to expend a lot of energy while she was being healed. She will be able to go back to work in about a day."

Harry interrupted Leah at that point, "I don't care how long it takes them to get back to work, as long as they are okay!"

Leah smiled at this; his parents had cared about the elves in the house and it was great to know that he seemed to feel the same way. "They will be fine master, with a little rest. Thank you for caring about our well-being."

"Good!" said Harry. "I hate to ask you, Leah, but can you check Emily for tracking charms? We cannot have Dumbledore find us just yet!"

Leah waved her hands over Emily, and to Harry's relief, found no tracking charms. Harry then asked Leah if she could wake Emily up so that he could ask her two questions. Leah nodded and gently waved her hand over Emily's face.

"A spell similar to the wizards' version of enervate, Master Harry," she said in response to the curious look on his face. Harry smiled and then concentrated on Emily. "I only have two questions for you Emily, and then you need to rest. I am sorry that I had to have Leah wake you, but this is important!"

Emily sat up and told Harry, "I will be fine, Master. I am hardly tired at all." She was not very convincing though, as she began to yawn right after she said it.

Harry smiled gently at the elf. "Well, I command you to sleep after I get done talking to you. Take it easy for a couple of days! You really scared me, Emily. I do not have so many friends that I can afford to lose any! Now, two questions and I will let Leah help you to bed. First, who did this to you? The last one, and least important is did you deliver the letter to Dumbledore like I asked you to?"

Emily let out another huge yawn before speaking. "Severus Snape tried to grab me to keep me in the room when I delivered the letter to Dumbledore, Master. I got away from him and was about to come here when he cast a spell on me, Sectumsempa, I think he said."

Harry thought back to the memories that Voldemort's Horcrux had left him. "You are lucky to be alive, Emily! Let Leah help you to your room, and you get some sleep! I will take care of Snivellous soon enough, I promise you that!"

"Yes sir", replied the sleepy elf as she stumbled off with Leah. Harry turned back to Jax and gently shook him awake. "Jax, can you make it to your room on your own, or do I need to carry you?"

Even as sleepy as Jax was, he still managed to look a bit offended at the thought of his master carrying him to bed. He stood up and tried to glare at Harry. He was too tired to manage the offended look though.

"I will make it on my own, Master Harry. It is not your place to carry an elf around."

"I will try to remember that," replied an amused Harry. "Good night, Jax.

The exhausted elf did not bother with a reply as he stumbled out of the room. Harry finally turned to Doctor Wright.

"I apologize for yanking you out of Hogwarts and bringing you here without much of an explanation," Harry began. "I promise that I will give a full explanation to you in the morning. The short explanation as to the reason that I do not trust Dumbledore is simple. As far as I know, after placing me with the Dursleys, he never bothered to check on me. If he had, he would have seen the abuse and might have moved me before now. I have no reason to think that he would not repeat the mistake. When he put me with my aunt, there were actually good reasons for his putting me there, but those reasons no longer apply. There were wards over that home that prevented any witch or wizard that wished me harm from being able to reach me. Fortunately, they also kept Magical 'creations', for want of a better word from harming me. If those wards were still in place, that would be the safest place for me to live. This new place that he wants me to go to… I know nothing of it, but I do know that if any of Voldemort's people come after me, that there are no wards there that will keep them out for long. I will not place people that I do not know in danger like that. I know you are worried about me staying here alone, but I will soon have two of my father's best friends here with me. You are welcome to stay here with us as well."

Doctor Wright thought for a moment before she spoke. "You are safe enough for tonight anyway, Harry. I want you to promise me though, if these guys cannot come and stay with you, that you will find somewhere to stay where you will not be alone!"

Harry frowned, "I cannot promise you that Doctor Wright, but I do promise to be as safe as possible!"

Doctor Wright shook her head, "Well, it is not like I could kidnap you anyway, these elves would tear me apart if I tried. I guess if these men do not show up, that I will get to stay with you for a while."

At this, Harry slapped himself on the forehead. Mentally, he ran down the list of elves he had in the Manor. "Leah, are you still awake?" A popping noise signified that she was still awake.

"I am awake, Master Harry. What can I do for you sir?"

"I did not think to have one of you to prepare a room for Doctor Wright. Can you find her a room to stay in that is close to mine, please?"

Leah chuckled at her master. "Sir the room across from yours is already prepared and waiting for her. I took care of it as soon as I got Emily in bed and helped Jax make it to his."

Harry grinned at her, "My being in charge around here is going to be quite easy with such smart elves helping me. Go back to bed, and I will see you in the morning." Leah nodded and popped away.

"Well, Doctor Wright, I did promise to get in bed early," Harry began, "We can finish the explanation in the morning, when Remus is here to hear it as well. That will save me having to tell the story all over again."

Doctor Wright nodded, after all she was quite sleepy herself by this time. "That sounds like a very good plan," she said. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Doctor Wright," replied Harry.

"By the way," she began as she walked towards the door. "There is no need to be so formal with me. Call me Jennifer, or if you prefer, Miss Jennifer."

"I'll try to remember that," replied Harry.

Chapter 8

"Master, wake up please!" Harry sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what had went on the day before. He definitely had not been in the bed long enough to be woke up like this.

"What is the problem…," he paused as he put his glasses on. "Um, Emily, what is the matter?"

"Master Harry, your friend Remus Lupin has waked up and is fighting to get free from where the other elves placed him last night."

Harry, who was rather thankful that he was already dressed, ran out of the room. Emily quickly showed him which room Chaz and Vox had placed Remus in to sleep. Harry peeked in the door and was nearly stunned as he did so. Harry reopened the door and screamed, "Stop Moony!" When Harry realized that Remus was still fighting someone in the room he screamed at him again. "Moony, if you break any Potter heirlooms, I will make you regret it!"

Remus finally responded, "Who is there, and why have you brought me here?"

"Can I come in the room to talk to you Moony? I promise you, I am not armed."

Remus almost growled, "Slowly! Any sudden moves and I will take you DOWN!"

Harry walked into the room with his hands raised so that Remus could see that he was unarmed. Despite himself, he was impressed. Chaz and Vox were out cold, and Jax looked as if his day had not really gone according to plan either. Remus on the other hand, only had one small rip in his clothes where a curse had nearly got him.

"I do apologize for how you were brought here Uncle Moony, but I…" about this time, Remus had run across the room and cut off further words with a bone crushing hug.

"Harry, do you know how worried everyone has been? We were contacted by the man that had brought you to Hogwarts to recover. He thought you had been kidnapped!"

Harry grinned at him, "Albus Dumbledore was wrong! I was not kidnapped, sorry to say." Harry then turned to Jax, "Did you check Moony for Tracking Charms?"

Jax nodded at him, "Yes sir, I found one and removed it. I figured you would want me to do so."

"You did perfect, Jax. Now please take care of Chaz and Vox. They look a bit tired." Harry tried not to grin a bit and failed. "Emily, will you show us where the kitchens are located? I believe my Uncle Moony will be a bit hungry after his, er….workout."

Emily replied, "Leah's fixing breakfast. I will show you the way to the dining room and help her finish with breakfast, if that is ok with you, Master."

"That will be fine, Emily," Harry said. "Also, will you find Jennifer and show here where we are dining?"

As Remus and Harry followed the elf to the dining room, Remus was looking at Harry. He was rather confused at this point. After all, Harry was only five, but was acting much older than that. He knew something was going on, but was not sure what was happening.

Soon they reached the dining room where Leah had already served breakfast and Jennifer was eating. Harry introduced Jennifer to Remus and they sat back down to eat. Remus was still not sure what was going on, but could tell for certain with his enhanced werewolf senses that Harry was exactly who he said he was. He did not know Jennifer, but she smelled trustworthy and just a bit intriguing.

Harry smiled and decided to have a bit of fun with Jennifer. "So, Remus… Dumbledore thought I had been kidnapped, huh?"

When Harry said this, Jennifer swallowed wrong and nearly choked on the food she was eating. Luckily for her, Leah was nearby and cleared her throat with a wave of her hand.

Harry grinned at the two of them a bit more and said, "I think it would be more accurate to say that I kidnapped Jennifer."

This gave Leah a bit more work to do as Remus choked on his food in surprise.

When Remus was finally able to speak, he voiced the question that had been going through his head ever since he had met Harry earlier that morning. "Harry, Dumbledore said that you were raised with your muggle relatives and that you were unaware of magic. I have to wonder how you are so comfortable around magic, and for that matter, how did you know how to get to Potter Manor?"

Harry replied, "I promise to give you a full explanation after we eat. I will not explain anything on an empty stomach." Remus and Jennifer reluctantly agreed as they were both very curious as to what was going on with Harry. The rest of breakfast was spent in silence as the two adults thought of what they needed to ask Harry, while Harry sat there deciding what he needed to reveal to them. He finally decided to go with the whole truth.

"You are correct Remus," Harry started off. "I was raised by non magical people, specifically my Aunt and Uncle. The Dursleys knew about magic since my aunt was raised with my mother. She hated magic, and from what little she said about my mother, hated her as well. They also only wanted one child and never had any intentions of welcoming me into their household. Dumbledore left them a letter explaining that the house would be protected from wizards as long as I resided there. That was the only thing that kept me from being placed in an orphanage. I was abused for most of my time there. I was made to help with cleaning the house, and probably would have had to do all of the cooking if I could have reached the stove. As it was, I had a stool that I had to use so that I could reach the sink and clean the dishes.

Remus interrupted, "Harry is it possible that Dumbledore did not know about the way you were treated?"

"He did not know at first," said Jennifer, "I examined Harry in the hospital and informed Dumbledore of what was going on. He also got the truth from Petunia Dursley. He was going to send Harry to a different family… but Harry had other plans."

To his credit, there was actually good reason to send me back. My mother had performed a blood ritual which gave me protection from Voldemort. For this to work, two things had to happen. I had to have a home with a blood relative on her side of the family, and I had to be loved." Harry paused for a moment, and then continued. "I had a cupboard to live in within the home, and Petunia did love my Mother….at least before she found out that my mother was a witch. This kept the protection active until two days ago."

"What happened two days ago," asked Remus?

"I was attacked by a Dementor." Harry ignored the gasp of horror that Remus made at this point. "If my mother's protection had not been in place, it would have killed me. As it happened, the Dementor was destroyed along with something else. Before I tell you that part it is necessary to tell you another story. Voldemort is obsessed with two things; immortality and ruling the world. If he had not attacked me that night, he would be ruling the world right now."

"Harry, he died that night when he tried to kill you!" said Remus.

"Not quite," countered Harry. "As I was saying, his other obsession was immortality. When the killing curse rebounded on him that night, it did destroy his body. His spirit did survive. It is tied to this world by evil magic. He had created five Horcruxes before that night."

At this Remus went pale and Jennifer was looking confused. "He was going to use my death to make his sixth Horcrux. This would give him a seven part soul. He was not sure of the exact consequences, but felt that with seven being a magically significant number, his soul would be safer, even though it was in pieces."

At this point Harry pointed at his head. "The sixth Horcrux was contained in this scar. When the Dementor attacked me, it tore the Horcrux loose from its housing and severely weakened it. My mother's protection kicked in and destroyed the Dementor and further weakened the Horcrux. The protection gave out before it could completely destroy the Horcrux. At that point, the Horcrux attempted to take over my body. My mind managed to overcome it instead. This allowed me to gain all of Voldemort's memories up to the point that he cast the killing curse on me. This includes all of his education and life experiences. Some of the things that I remember from his memories make me sick."

Remus was looking a bit worried by this time, "Harry, is there a chance that the soul fragment could harm you in the future?"

Harry thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Part of what I told you, about why the protections worked even when Petunia hated me, and how it worked against the Dementor and Horcrux is conjecture. I do know for certain that the sentience of the Horcrux has been destroyed. The only concern that I have at this point is making sure that his memories do not influence me to become like him."

Remus exclaimed, "I do not believe that you could ever be evil like that Harry!"

"With your help and influence, I should hope not," replied Harry.

"Harry, I wish I could help raise you but I cannot…." Remus began.

Harry chuckled, "I already know about your furry little problem, Remus. We can buy Wolfsbane to help you keep your right mind, and there are plenty of rooms that can hold you right here in the Manor."

Jennifer looked at Harry, "If that is the case, then why do

you need me?"

"You are a powerful witch, but no match for Dumbledore," began Harry. "I had no idea what he would do if I left without you and he somehow thought you had something to do with my getting away. Also, I will need help with destroying the rest of the Horcruxes." Harry made Remus choke on his drink with his next words,

"Sirius will probably be willing to help us out as well."

"Harry, that man betrayed your parents!" began Remus.

"No," countered Harry, "Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents and he will pay for it! Remember, I have Voldemort's memories, so I know exactly who is a traitor to our side. Now, do you have a way of contacting Sirius without Dumbledore knowing about it?"

Remus shook his head. "Harry, I hate to tell you this, but Sirius is in Azkaban."

Anything in the room that was not bolted down began to vibrate softly. "Who put him there," asked Harry?

"As far as I know, he was tried and convicted by the Wizangamot. I did not go to the trial. You have to understand, I had lost James and Peter, and my other best friend was being tried for killing both of them. It was too painful for me to bear."

With an effort, Harry got his emotions under control and everything stopped shaking. He then looked at Remus. "I am not mad at you Remus, but we have to get him out of there. He has been in there nearly three and a half years by now! Do you know what that place does to a person's mind?"

"Yes I do, but what can we do. You are only five years old, and I am a werewolf. No one will listen to us!"

Harry looked at him, "There is one person that will listen to us. But for us to go to Dumbledore, we will have to be ready so that he does not try to run over us, so to speak, and just send me back to that other family.

Jennifer interrupted at this point, "For that to happen, he would have to go through Remus and myself, along with five adult Elves that would object to Dumbledore taking you anywhere."

"That would not slow him down much, if he decided that taking me was the safest option," said Harry. "He if a very smart and powerful wizard, but he does not ever consider the fact that he can be wrong on occasion. We will have to get him on our side with a logical and convincing argument."

Remus stood up for a moment and started pacing. "So, we have three objectives at this point. First we have to get ourselves to a point where Dumbledore cannot just come here and take you wherever he wants to take you. Second, once we do this, we have to convince him that you are not the second coming of Voldemort and that you can help finish Voldemort off permanently. And third, we have to get an innocent man out of jail."

Harry smiled at Remus, "That about covers it. I think that getting Sirius out will be a bit higher on our list though. I take it from the number of times you said we, you want to help me out a bit?

Remus grinned back at Harry, but there was a bit of anger in that grin. "Anything that will allow me to get back at Peter Pettigrew for taking your parents from us sounds good to me!"

Harry turned back to Jennifer, "What about you, Jennifer," He asked?

Jennifer thought for a moment and then grinned, "Sounds like fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 9

A/N The joys of not having a job. I have a lot more time to write. I went over this three or four times before posting, so hopefully mistakes will be kept to a minimum. Reviews are appreciated. Flames however, will be ignored worse than my witch of an ex- wife.

After breakfast, Harry, Remus, and Jennifer sat down in the den to plan out their day. Harry said, "First thing we need to do is get a copy of my vault key, or at least get access to my vault in Gringotts. We are going to need money for what I want to do."

Remus asked Harry, "How are we going to get to Gringotts without someone recognizing you? Dumbledore has people looking everywhere for you!"

Harry agreed, "We might have a problem with that. I am sure that I am not yet authorized to take money out of my account. Also I am not sure who my guardian is in the magical world. All I know is that if I have any money in Gringotts, then my aunt and uncle does not know about it. They would not have any problem spending it once they converted it to pounds."

"What about muggle disguises?" asked Jennifer. "Magical people would not expect it, and even if they were looking for you in disguise, magic would not be able to penetrate our disguises.

"How would that work?" said Remus.

"Well, I could cut my hair and dye it a different color," began Jennifer. "We could dye Harry's hair and put a hat on him to hide the scar. New clothes would not hurt either. You should do something along those lines as well so that anyone that knows you will not look too closely at us."

Harry protested, "Hey I do not need any new clothes."

Jennifer replied, "Your clothes are at least two sizes too big for you. People will be looking for you in those clothes Harry. If we get new clothes that fit you, your disguise will be even better. Also, they would not be expecting you to wear robes, so we need to get those as fast as we can!"

Harry started to pout, "But robes look like something a girl would wear."

Both Jennifer and Remus laughed, "Well if you are going to be taken seriously by anyone in the wizarding world, you will have to have some robes," said Jennifer. "We can get you some robes in Diagon Alley and then find some regular clothes."

Remus interrupted, "We can get the regular clothes in places other than Diagon Alley; the less time we spend in there, the better. If Dumbledore figures out who we are, he will try to take you back to your relatives."

Harry thought for a moment and then sighed, "Dumbledore can be a powerful ally for us. I will need to talk to him eventually. But if we see him now, he will just take me to that family he was telling me about."

Remus agreed with him and then added, "Let's get you to Gringotts and get some money, if at all possible. Then we can see what else we can do. You will need a wand at some point, but that may have to wait."

"We can go to Knockturn Alley and get some wands," said Harry. "If we go to Ollivander's, he will go straight to Dumbledore. Wendolyn's wands should do nicely, his wands are more expensive, but tend to be more powerful."

"How did you know about that Harry," asked Jennifer.

"Voldemort sent his people there to get backup wands and replacement wands when theirs were damaged in fights. You have to remember, I still have all of his memories."

"Creepy thought, you having all of those memories," said Remus. "But very useful at times! You do know Harry, that wands like you are talking about are very expensive."

Harry laughed, "Remus, have you seen the size of my house? I am not bragging, but I think that money will be the least of our worries.

"Maybe not," countered Remus. "But that does not mean that we need to waste it. That is your money, not ours!"

"Agreed, now let's go get dressed so that we can get over to Diagon Alley and do some shopping. I want to get back here soon so we can plan out some other things and I can get started on my Occlumency."

"What is Occlumency, Harry," asked Jennifer.

Occlumency is a type of mind magic that will help you shield your thoughts so that others cannot read them. It will also help you remember things. Voldemort was a master at Occlumency as well as its opposite, Legilimancy. I know how he became good at those arts, but knowing how he did it does not make me a master myself. I will have to practice. This will also help me access the memories that I gained from his Horcrux." Harry called out, "Leah, I need you please." Leah immediately popped into the room.

"Master called," said Leah.

"Yes I did" replied Harry. "By the way, there is no need to call me Master. Harry will do nicely. Will you find robes and clean clothes that will fit each of us and send them to our rooms. We will be going out in a while and need to be dressed. Also, do you know where we could find some muggle hair dye?"

Leah replied, "I can find the clothes easily sir, but why does Mas… I mean Harry need the muggle hair dye?"

"We are going to go in disguise, and if we use magic to change our hair, wizards can figure that out."

Leah smiled, "Not if an elf changes your hair. The only ones that could tell then would be another elf or maybe the goblins if you go to see them. None of them will care though."

Harry grinned, "Can you give me short blond hair and blue eyes? I will be getting new clothes so leave me the same height. Oh and can you put a glamour over my scar so that is not noticeable?"

Leah snapped her fingers and his hair and eyes were instantly changed, along with his scar being covered up. Remus and Jennifer saw how easy this was and got Leah to help them out as well. Remus was given a goatee and long hair. His hair was also charmed to look like it was blond with some gray in it. His eyes matched Harry's. Leah was given waist length black hair. Her eyes were changed to a blue-gray color. Overall the three looked like two parents with their son.

The three went to a mirror and checked themselves out to make sure the disguises would be effective. The changes shocked them. They were certain that no one would be able to tell it was them. Leah helped them out by transfiguring their clothes into the robes and clothes that they needed. They then had Leah show them the Floo entrance for the Manor. Harry noted to himself that he really needed to get Leah or Jax to show him around the Manor, or else draw him a map so that he could find his own way around. When they got to the Floo, Jax was waiting for them.

"Master, you will not need a password to leave the Manor, but you will need one to come back in. The floo address is Potter Manor. The password is Familia Primus. If you need me to get something for you, just call any of our names."

"That is fine," said Harry. "Will you and Leah tell the others that I do not wish to be addressed as Master? Harry will do just fine!"

"I will do so, Harry. Please be patient as we will have trouble getting used to calling you Harry instead of Master. We will do our best though. Do you have any other orders for us while you are gone, Sir?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Do we have a dueling room in the Manor?" He asked Jax.

Jax nodded. "Yes sir, do you want us to make sure it is ready for use, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "We may not get to it today, but we will need to practice some once we all get new wands."

Remus started to protest, "Harry, you may need a wand, but mine is just fine. If Jennifer's is working ok, why would you need to get her a wand either?"

"It is due to Dumbledore being able to tell who you are by looking at your magical signature. I cannot change your aura, but if you use a different wand, it will change the signature of any spells that you cast." Harry argued. "Also, I intend to get each of us two wands, and for a wizard, or witch to cast well with two different wands, they need to be as much alike as possible. No arguments on this Remus. If you want to help me out with what I have to do, I will have you equipped with nothing but the best."

Remus had no way to argue with this so he shut up and moved towards the fireplace with Jennifer, while Harry grabbed the Floo powder. He stepped in with them and threw it at their feet while saying "Gringotts VIP entrance."

Remus looked at Harry and grinned weakly, "We might be in a spot of trouble now."

Harry looked back at Remus just a bit confused, "Why would that be Remus?" About that time ten goblin guards came rushing into the room with weapons drawn. Harry looked at them and then turned back to Remus. "Okay then, never mind! I think I understand now."

Harry stepped forward slowly with his hands up to show that he was unarmed. He stopped when a goblin put his spear within an inch of Harry's chest.

"I am sorry for the intrusion," Harry said. "But I did not know who to call for an appointment and we did not need to be seen outside the bank."

"And why would we bother with giving you an appointment boy?" asked the leader of the guards.

"Because I am Harry James Potter, heir to the House of Potter. That makes me one of your richest clients. If you wish to retain my business, then I suggest you get whoever is in charge of my accounts NOW!"

The leader looked at one of the goblins and nodded once. The other goblin left the room in a hurry. They waited there for five minutes. Nobody moved during that time. Harry knew if he showed any signs of weakness, or worse fear that the goblins would have no mercy on him or his friends.

Finally another goblin walked into the room. He was dressed very expensively and carried himself like someone that was used to being in charge. "Which of these humans claim to be a Potter?"

"That would be me," said Harry, still showing no signs of fear.

"You had better be a Potter; otherwise you and your friends will die… slowly"

"What do I need to do to prove it?" asked Harry.

The Goblin produced a piece of parchment and tossed Harry a sheathed dagger. He then told Harry to prick his finger and let three drops of blood fall on the parchment. Harry did so, and watched as writing appeared on the paper. The goblin read it and then dismissed all of the guards. He then looked at Harry. "You and your friends follow me!"

Harry, Remus, and Jennifer followed him to an office near the entrance to the vaults. Once everyone was settled in a chair and had been offered refreshments, he leaned across the desk to look at Harry. "Do you know how frantic Albus Dumbledore is right now, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned at the goblin, "I can make a good guess, sir. I am almost sorry that my disappearance has got him in such a state."

The goblin laughed heartily, and then grinned at Harry. "Well young man," he said. "Anything that gets Albus Too Many Names Dumbledore this flustered is all right by me. But enough with the fun, we have a lot of business to discuss. Allow me to introduce myself, Mr. Potter. My name is Gnarltoe. I have been the account manager for your family since you grandfather Charlus was in his early twenties. I considered your dad to be a good friend."

Harry spoke at this point, "Well Gnarltoe, I hope I can be your friend as well, so please call me Harry. That is what I tell all of my friends to call me."

"Very well, Harry. I am here to assist you in any way that I can. What can I do for you today?"

"The first thing that I need is a list of all vaults that are mine, or that I will inherit when I come of age. The second is a list of all properties that I own or will inherit as well as what charms has been placed on these properties. The third is another glass of that pumpkin juice the other goblin brought me. That stuff is Great!"

This broke up the serious mood that everyone was in and had all four occupants of the room laughing. Gnarltoe called for another goblin and one ran in the room. "Nailbiter, go get Harry a pitcher of the pumpkin juice, and send Griphook in."

A few seconds after Nailbiter ran out of the room another, slightly younger goblin ran into the room. Gnarltoe smiled at the goblin and then turned to Harry, Remus, and Jennifer.

"This is my son Griphook. He just completed his education and is working here as my assistant. One day, if he is worthy, he may take over as manager of your accounts." Gnarltoe then leaned over and whispered into Griphooks ear. The young goblin nodded at his father, bowed to Harry, and left the room.

Gnarltoe looked at the three seated across from him. "It will take Griphook about twenty minutes to pull all of this information together. Please, if you need anything let me know." Harry had his pumpkin juice and Remus and Jennifer were talking to each other quietly. Harry smiled when he noticed that the two were flirting with each other just a bit, but he did not say anything.

After about ten minutes, Griphook came back into the room with a slim leather-bound book. Gnarltoe snapped at him, "I did not tell you to do all that in book form. He then smiled at Griphook. "Good job, son. Since you did it like this, you will show Harry how to use it!"

Griphook looked nervous, but nodded at his father. "Of course father, I would be glad to show Mr. Potter how to use the book."

Harry smiled at Griphook. "Call me Harry, Griphook. I have a feeling that you, your father, and I will be working together a lot over the years."

Griphook nodded at his father and set the book on the desk in front of Harry. Before he could say anything, Harry reached over and tried to move the book closer to himself. He was nearly knocked out of his chair by the shock that he received. Griphook apologized to Harry and told him to prick his finger and place three drops of blood on the center part of the book cover. He did and the book glowed blue for about a second. Harry then looked at Griphook and nodded at him to try again. This time the book opened without any trouble. To Harry's surprise, it was blank.

Griphook told him, "This book is connected to all of your vaults and has a listing of your property holdings. It is blank until you write a question in it, and then it will write the answer back for you. Griphook then placed a quill and ink in front of Harry for him to use.

Harry picked up the quill, dipped it in ink and quickly wrote. "How many vaults do I own and what is in them?"

The book started writing immediately. "You have a total of eight vaults."

Vaults 12-15 are part of the Potter Family holdings and each hold the maximum amount of galleons (10,000,000) that a vault can hold.

Vault 321 was opened on your behalf by Gringotts (June 1, 1984) to hold the interest from vaults 12-15. It currently has 940,932 galleons in it.

Vault 3 belonged to Salazar Slytherin (Won by conquest over Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir of Slytherin on October 31, 1981). Vault 3 has the maximum amount (10,000,000) of galleons allowed in a vault. Due to the amount of time that it has been since anyone could claim this vault, it has stopped gathering interest.

Vault 7 belonged to Salazar Slytherin (Won by conquest over Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir of Slytherin on October 31, 1981). This vault has no money in it, but is filled with Slytherin Heirlooms as well as the Slytherin Grimoire.

Vault 11 is part of the Potter Family Holdings. It does not have money in it, but holds Potter family Heirlooms as well as the Potter Grimoire

Harry finished reading the list and pushed the book over to Remus and Jennifer. They read over it quickly. Remus whistled to himself for a second. "Well Harry, we will not have to worry about you running out of money any time soon."

Harry was forced to agree. Then he had a thought and wrote it down in the book. "What is the conversion rate for galleons to the pound and how much money do I have in pounds.

The book started writing again. The conversion rate is ten pounds for one galleon. The complete total is 509,409,320 pounds. Harry just stared at the amount.

He finally got his thoughts together and wrote one more question. "How many of these vaults can I access now."

The book did not hesitate with its answer. "You have full access to all vaults and property in your name."

Harry turned back to Griphook with a confused look on his face. "Griphook, I am only six. Why am I allowed to access this much money at one time?"

Griphook looked at him and then looked at Gnarltoe. Apparently he did not know the answer to this question either. Gnarltoe sighed, "Mr. Potter, I do not know what happened, but according to our records, and most likely the ministry's records as well, you were reclassified yesterday afternoon as an adult. We do not know what caused this, and the ministry has not tried to contact us regarding the matter. Since you are, according to our records, an adult, you get full access. There is one way that we can make sure that the ministry of magic does not take control of your vaults 'for your own good'. That would be to have you try on the Potter Family Rings. If they accept you, then you are the head of your family and there is nothing the ministry can do.

Harry asked rather intently, "When can I try them on?"

Gnarltoe called for Nailbiter and whispered to him for a moment. Nailbiter soon returned with two boxes. Gnarltoe passed them across to Harry. Harry had learned his lesson the first time and asked Gnarltoe if the boxes needed blood to open. Gnarltoe just grinned. "It seems you are learning, young Harry. One drop on the square on top of each box should do it. Try the black box with the image of the phoenix on top. Try to put it on your ring finger on your right hand."

Harry put the blood in the spot required and the box opened. Inside sat a beautiful ring. He picked it up and put it on. To his surprise, it fit perfectly. Harry then opened the second box. In it was a darker looking, but still very nice ring. Harry looked at Gnarltoe with confusion.

"That one is the Slytherin Family Ring. You should be able to wear those as well since you defeated the Heir of Slytherin," explained Gnarltoe. "Put it on your middle finger of your right hand."

Harry put the ring on and once again to his surprise, the ring fit perfectly. He started to ask Gnarltoe why they fit, but then he remembered from Voldemort's memories about how certain rings had resizing charms on them.

"Good" said Gnarltoe. "Now no one can take over any of your vaults for any reason." Now, with you inheriting Slytherin's accounts as well as your own, we will have to get a new key made so that all of your vaults will open with one key."

Gnarltoe reached under the desk and pulled out a box and placed it on the desk. He looked at Harry and smiled. Harry sighed and asked him how many drops. Gnarltoe grinned for a second and told him that one would be enough this time.

Harry put the drop of blood on the center part of the box and watched it glow for a second. Gnarltoe opened the box and pulled out a silver key and started shaking his head. Harry asked him what the problem was. Gnarltoe handed him the key.

"Only ten account holders in Gringotts have silver keys. That lets us know that they are our richest clients and that none of us can be rude to them. I wonder who fell off the list."

Gnarltoe grabbed a book off of a shelf behind his desk and opened it. He read through it for just a second and then started laughing. "Lucius Malfoy is going to be so pissed!"

Harry laughed with him. He had never met Malfoy personally, but with what he knew of him from Voldemort's memories, he knew this would really make the man mad. Harry then had another thought. "Gnarltoe, who had my old key? I know that the Dursleys never had it or I would not have nearly as much gold."

Gnarltoe looked at his book and then at Harry. "Albus Dumbledore was your magical guardian, and was given your old key. That key will no longer work for him though."

Harry grabbed the quill and wrote another question in the book. "List all withdrawals from my vaults since October 31, 1981."

The book immediately wrote back. "One withdrawal every month for the amount of 100 galleons for payment to Dursley Family for the care of Harry James Potter."

"Gnarltoe, how do I stop those payments?" Harry asked. "Those people treated me like dirt! I will not have them paid for it any longer."

Gnarltoe told Harry to write in the book to stop payments to the Dursley Family. Harry did so and then took a large gulp of his pumpkin juice to help calm himself down. Afterwards, he told Gnarltoe and Griphook to let him know if Dumbledore ever tried to reinstate the payments.

Harry thought a moment and then looked at Gnarltoe. "Can I take this book with me sir, so I can keep an idea of what is in my vaults? Also I will need to visit vaults three twenty-one and eleven."

"Of course Harry, that book is for your use only. No one else can access it unless you give permission. The book can tell you how to do that. We can go to the vaults right now if you are ready."

Harry smiled, "Hang on just a moment." He then proceeded to finish of the last of the pumpkin juice. "Okay," he said. "Now I am ready."

Good," said Gnarltoe. "It has been a while since I go to ride in the carts. Do you mind if I ride along with you?"

Gnarltoe motioned Griphook over and whispered to him for a moment. Griphook nodded and left the room. Gnarltoe told Harry, "The carts only seat four at a time, and Griphook is going to follow us once he gets some items that we may need."

Everyone followed Gnarltoe to a waiting cart. The ride to vault three twenty-one took about five minutes and had Remus and Jennifer looking a bit green. Harry and Gnarltoe, on the other hand, looked like they wanted to go again. Harry followed Gnarltoe to the door and then asked, "Okay, how much blood do you need this time?"

Gnarltoe just laughed. "Put your hand on the box to the right of the door and state your name, then place the key in the keyhole."

Harry did so, and the door just faded away. He walked into the vault with a look of amazement on his face. This was his smallest vault and it nearly overwhelmed him with the amount of gold that was stored within. Remus and Jennifer started to follow him in but could not pass the doorway. Harry turned back and asked Gnarltoe how to allow them into the vault.

"Just place your hand back on the box and state their names, and then if you want them to have a permanent or one time pass."

Harry did as he was told and keyed both Jennifer and Remus in as having permanent access to the vault. Both protested this but stopped when Harry gave his reasoning.

"I may not be able to come in here with you every time, and if we need money for something, I want you to have access. I trust both of you to not rob me blind. This will be useful to us in the long term."

Remus and Jennifer did not like this, but both decided not to get any money out unless they absolutely had to. Harry filled a nearby bag with about two thousand galleons, and struggled to hand it to Remus to carry, but was stopped by Griphook, who had just arrived.

"We have something that will make shopping a lot easier for you sir. This is a mokeskin bag that you can put your money into and it will be easy for you to carry. Also, only you can get money out of it."

Griphook took the bag that Harry had filled and emptied it into the smaller mokeskin bag. Harry was surprised when the smaller bag did not swell or get heavier. Griphook grinned at him, "The bag has a featherlight charm on it as well as a space saving charm. Just put your hand in it and state how many galleons you want. The bag will place that amount where you can reach it."

Harry then asked about getting some converted to pounds so that they could shop out in the muggle world. Again, Griphook had the answer for him.

"We borrowed this idea from the muggles," he said, holding a black credit card out to Harry. "It pulls money from your account automatically and is used in the vast majority of muggle businesses.

Griphook then handed Harry a thick black wallet. "Hold this wallet in your hand and ask for however many pound you need. It will appear in your wallet automatically. No one else can use it unless you key them into the wallet. This will save you having to come and convert galleons to pounds every time you have to buy muggle items and also prevent your money from being stolen."

"How much do I owe you for this service," asked Harry.

Gnarltoe laughed, "Ten galleons normally, but we do not want you to run out of money, now do we? Seriously, you are one of our richest clients and so we do these sorts of things for free… for you anyway. After all, we do not want you to take your money to the Dwarves in Switzerland now do we?"

Harry looked at the still open door. "How do I close my vault, Griphook?"

"Wait until everyone is outside and place your hand on the box and say close. Do not do it with anyone inside. The vaults are airtight and you can kill someone by doing that. We do not have a way for our clients to open the door from the inside. We have lost a couple of clients that way, although to be honest, their heirs did not mind too much."

Everyone loaded up in the cart and rode the rest of the way down to vault eleven. This time, Harry did not have to be shown how to get into the vault. He opened it up and keyed Jennifer and Remus into the vault. They protested again, but Harry pointed at the stuff inside and said that they might need to get to these items without him around. They took a look inside and were forced to agree.

One wall held nothing but weapons. Some of them were goblin made items but the others were so well made that Harry could not tell the difference in them just by looking. Swords, daggers, and shields were stacked on shelves. There had to be hundreds of each type. Most of the weapons looked as if they had never been used. There was also a shelf with archery equipment in it. The second wall held nothing but the Potter Library. The third wall held family portraits. Harry looked at these a moment and then walked over to the weapons.

"Gnarltoe, how many of these are goblin made?" he asked.

Gnarltoe walked over and looked at the piles of weaponry. He turned to Harry and told him. "Two or three of each type is goblin made. The rest are made by skilled wizards. Not as good as goblin made, but still better than you can buy anywhere else.

Harry walked up to Gnarltoe "I have a proposal for you. I know that Goblins consider anything that is made by goblins to be their property correct?"

Gnarltoe nodded. "This has always been our way Harry. Most wizards do not understand this and that is part of the reason that we do not get along with wizards."

Harry smiled at Gnarltoe. "I will not lie to you Gnarltoe. I need the goblins help. Are you aware that Voldemort is not really dead?"

Gnarltoe nodded again. "We thought he might have somehow survived, but were not sure how."

"There is a prophecy that says I have to be the one to kill him… or he will kill me. I do not know the whole prophecy, but that is enough for now." Harry began. "I can use the goblins help in this. After all, if he does manage to kill me and then gain power, guess who he is going after next?

Gnarltoe growled at this. "That thing might try to kill the Goblin nation, but he would have to work at it. We will help you with this Harry. Make no mistake, we want him dead as badly as you do!"

Harry smiled, "I may need some of the goblin made swords and daggers in here for what I have to do, but once Voldemort is dead, any piece of goblin made weaponry in this room will be given back to the rightful owners, or their descendants."

Gnarltoe was shocked by this declaration. "Harry, I have to tell you that according to the Wizard/Goblin Treaty of 1613 you do not have to do that."

Harry replied, "I may not have to do it, Gnarltoe, but I believe it to be the right thing to do."

Gnarltoe and Griphook both were so shocked by this declaration that they started to bow in front of Harry. Harry saw them start to do this and grabbed each of them by the shoulder. "There is no need to bow in front of me. Friends do not bow to each other. Will you choose a goblin dagger and sword for each of you to carry back to the rightful owners, or their descendants, as well as a goblin made dagger and sword that we can take with us to use on our mission?"

Within a couple of minutes the two goblins had chose the weapons that would go back with the goblins and handed Harry a small short-sword and dagger.

Griphook handed them to Harry. "Something for you to remember Harry; since these are goblin made, they are nearly indestructible. Also¸ they will pull anything into themselves that will make them stronger. So if you dip them in Basilisk venom, for example, they will take some of the venom into themselves. This means that anything or anyone you cut with that weapon afterwards will be poisoned with Basilisk venom."

"Great," said Harry as he admired the sword. He handed the dagger to Jennifer. She was a bit nervous handling the razor sharp weapon.

"Let's have Remus carry this," she suggested.

"That would not be a good idea," Harry responded. "His furry little problem would make that dagger very dangerous for him to handle."

Remus laughed, "Your dad used to call my condition the same thing, Harry. I really do miss him!"

"I know Moony, but we will get revenge for him and my mother," said Harry.

Harry then turned to Gnarltoe. "Will my book show me an inventory of everything in here if I ask for it?"

"Yes it can, Harry. Do we need to get you anything else today from the vault?"

"Not today," Harry replied. "We will check the book to see what all is in here and come back for more if we need it."

Once all five were outside again, Harry closed the vault. He then turned back to Gnarltoe to speak. "We have other business in Diagon Alley today. Would it be okay if we set an appointment for next week?"

"Certainly, Harry!" replied Gnarltoe. "You and your friends are welcome here anytime. Next time, however, send an owl first so that you get a better… reception from the guards.

Harry smiled at Gnarltoe. "Let's have fun on the way back up Gnarltoe!"

Gnarltoe grinned back at Harry. "Of course, but do you think that Jennifer and Remus should ride with us… or Griphook?"

"That depends," said Harry. "How fast does Griphook drive?"

"He is not quite as fast as me," Gnarltoe replied.

This was enough for Jennifer and Remus. Before Harry could say anything, they were both in Griphooks cart. Before Gnarltoe or Harry could say anything else, they were gone.

"Of course," mused Gnarltoe, "he is not as good at driving as me. He tends to take steep curves on two wheels, and he has not figured out how to slow down before having to stop."

Harry just grinned to himself as he heard two terrified screams from high above him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 9/

A/N. Many thanks to Emarald777 and Daughter of the Full Moon. They pointed out that I was updating my chapters the wrong way and causing everyone to get updates when I had tried to modify a chapter. I realize that this had to be frustrating for those following my story. I have been told how to modify a chapter without sending updates. I will now be able to change what needs changing without the needless updates. Also, I will do a final edit once I have the story completed. I will probably have 2-3 chapters in each "chapter" that shows up on here, depending on the size of the chapters. Reviews, as always, are appreciated. Flames however, will be ignored worse than my witch of an ex- wife. As always, only the plot and characters that I came up with belong to me. Everything else belongs to She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Harry was surprised to find that nearly six hours had passed since they had entered the bank. The three walked out of Gringotts and walked quickly to Knockturn Alley. The owner of Wendolyn's wands was about to close up for the day when they walked up.

"I am sorry Sir, but we are closed," said the man to Remus.

"Will this keep you open?" asked Harry, handing the man a hundred Galleons.

The man grinned broadly at the trio. "Why yes sir, that should keep me open for quite a while. Come in and let us see what we can do for you three."

The man showed them into his shop and quickly locked the door and pulled the shades down. He then turned to Harry, "I am called Decius. You are the man that paid your way in, so what can I do for you sir!"

Harry replied without hesitation. "We will each need two wands, fitted as closely to us as it is possible for you to make them. Also, we will need some holsters for them as well. I also need to know who to go to for some dragonhide armor."

Decius thought for a moment. "Ministry regulations state that witches and wizards are to only have one wand at a time sir. The only way that they are allowed to purchase another wand is if something were to happen to the original."

Harry laughed, "I do not care what the idiots at the ministry think. I need these wands for 'training purposes'."

Decius pulled out a green and black jewel and set it on the counter. He then handed each of them a small piece of parchment. "Read the parchment to yourselves, and if you can swear to what is on that parchment, while keeping your hand on my little bauble here, then I might be able to help you. Otherwise we have nothing else to say to each other."

Harry started to read it to himself and began to chuckle.

_I swear on my magic that I am not acting as an agent of the Ministry of Magic. I also swear on my magic that I will not reveal the details of any transactions made in this store to anyone within the Ministry of Magic. I can only reveal that wands are sold at this store and that they are custom made for the witch or wizard. So mote it be!_

Harry looked up at Decius. "I assume that the 'bauble' can be used to make a wizards oath," Harry remarked. "That is one way to keep your secrets safe."

He then looked at Jennifer and Remus. "Either of you have a problem swearing to this?"

After both Remus and Jennifer shook their heads, Harry walked up and made the oath. Jennifer and Remus quickly followed suit.

Harry then got down to business. "So Decius, how much will six wands cost us?"

"Normal wands from my stock of premade wands go for ten to twenty galleons, depending on the materials used. I assume that since you want the two wands each, you will need custom made wands?"

When Harry nodded, Decius continued. "Each type of wood that will go into your wands will cost ten galleons and each core material will be ten galleons as well. Figuring that in for six wands total, you are looking at around two hundred and forty galleons. Of course, that may go up if someone uses three cores or wood types, or it could go down if someone uses only one wood or core type."

Harry handed Decius 300 galleons. He then told Decius that Remus would give him any more that was needed in the morning when he picked up all of their wands for the group.

Decius replied that all three of them would have to come in order to make sure that the wands were satisfactory. He did not give refunds for any reason.

Harry then had another though and asked, "Well just out of curiosity, how do you determine what type of cores and wood a person will need for a custom wand?"

Decius pulled out three pieces of parchment for Harry to look at. "Each of you will use one of these pieces of parchment. All you have to do is place one drop of blood each of the six squares. Afterwards, sign the name that you want to use at the bottom. If you want, you do not have to give me your real name. Using the drops of blood, I can determine exactly what components are needed for your wands."

"So you do not need to measure our arms or anything like that," asked Remus?

"Decius laughed, "You must have received your first wand from Ollivander," he replied.

"Well yes I did, just like most of the kids going to Hogwarts for the first time." said Remus.

Decius smiled at this. "All of the students get one from Ollivanders, but only the kids that are from light families use those wands. The others come to me and get better ones that fit them properly. Within the first two years or so, their Ollivander's wand manages to get broken 'accidentally'. Then they are able to use the wand that they get from me. This also makes sure that there is no ministry trace on the wand so they can do magic at home without ministry interference. Also, Ollivander does a lot of things to make himself appear more mysterious. His photographic memory helps with this as well as a notice me not charm that is designed to not work on people once they are within a few feet of him. That is why he seems to appear out of nowhere once you get in his shop. Just another way to add more mystique to the experience of buying a wand at his shop. Quite good for business I am sure, but I have no need of all that. I am not as well known as he is, but that allows me more time to craft my masterpieces. It does not hurt that since my wands are of a much higher quality than his; I can and do charge more for them"

Remus nodded to himself, he was not sure if Decius was as good as he said he was, but figured they could give the man a chance. After all, there was no way that Harry could get a wand from Ollivander at the age of five.

Decius handed Harry a knife and told him to prick his finger. Harry did so and dripped blood into the six squares. Remus and Jennifer quickly followed suit. Harry had a thought just as Jennifer finished.

"Decius, what do you do with the parchments after you are done with them? I would hate for samples of our blood to be stolen from you. There are a lot of rituals that can be performed with just that little bit that we gave you"

Decius replied, "That is a very good question young man. In about five minutes, the best woods and cores for your wand will appear on the parchment. I will copy down what I need and use incendio on the parchments. That way no one else will have access to your blood. I only keep your name and a listing of what was used in making your wand. That way if you need to have another made, I can have a perfectly matched wand for you within a day or so."

About that time the parchment that Harry had dripped his blood on had words start showing up on it. Decius began writing the materials needed down for his wands. Within a couple of minutes, he had written down all of their information. True to his word, Decius then laid the parchments in a metal box that he had there for the purpose and cast incendio on the three papers. He then smiled at them.

"I will have all six of these ready in the morning. I will not open until eleven in the morning, that way I can craft these wands perfectly. I will show them to you then, and let you know exactly what is in them.

Harry thanked him and walked up to shake his hand. Decius felt a bit silly shaking the hand of this young man, but did so anyway. After all, he was the one with the money. He then shook the two adults hand and showed the three out the door. He thought a moment and then wrote a quick letter to his wife. After all, better that she know that he was at the shop working, instead of thinking he was out at a pub all night.

While Decius was getting ready to make the wands for his customers, Harry, Remus, and Jennifer were heading back out into Diagon Alley. By this time it was nearly seven and most of the stores that harry wanted to go into were closed so they walked through The Leaky Cauldron to go shopping in London. Albus Dumbledore was in the bar talking to Tom, but he only looked at them briefly before turning back to Tom. Jennifer knew of a good store that would be a good place to get clothes for Harry. They walked in and Harry went into the dressing room to take the robes off. He walked back out and went over to the boys section to find some clothes. Most of the salesladies took one look at his ragged, oversized clothes and walked away. One young lady walked over and introduced herself. She was very shy, but kind to Harry.

"Hello, my name is Michelle. What do we need to find for you today young man?"

Harry smiled at her. "My name is Harry and I need everything. I am afraid that I lost all of my clothes in a house fire and need everything replaced."

"What kind of budget are we looking at Harry?" She asked.

Harry grinned at her, "I am only limited by what my friends and I can carry out of here."

Michelle immediately went and got Harry a shopping cart and got ready to fill it with the things he would need. She handed him two shirts and two pairs of pants right off. He asked her what they were for and she told him that she could guess sizes fairly accurately but that he needed to make sure. Harry walked into the dressing room and changed. When he walked out of the dressing room, he looked completely different. The smaller set of clothes that she had handed him fit him perfectly.

One of the salesladies that had walked away from him when he was in his raggedy clothes came over quickly.

"Hello, my name is Christie. I will be taking over for Michelle here. She has to go to break." Christie then turned to Michelle and told her, "Don't you, Michelle?"

Michelle started to stammer a bit. She had a sad look on her face as she turned to walk away. Harry reached out and took her hand in his.

"Michelle, did you want to help me?" Harry asked.

She turned back to him and nodded sadly.

Harry then turned back to Christie. "I have no need of your help, Christie! Why don't you go find something better to do right now!"

Michelle could not help it, she started to chuckle. When Harry started laughing with her, she started laughing as well.

Christie turned to Michelle and started to raise her hand as if to slap Michelle. Harry made a very small movement with his finger, so small it was not noticed. Christie noticed that something was going on when she could not move her hand.

Harry looked at her until she looked back at him. He then told her in a very cold voice. That would be a major mistake, Christie. You do not want to mess with me or my friends. Seeing as I count Michelle as a friend, you better not ever bother her again. If you do…I will know!"

As he said this, he relaxed his finger and allowed Christie to move her hand again. Christie was not sure what was going on, but she was not going to stay around to find out! She quickly disappeared into the back of the store. Michelle was not sure what had happened, but was grateful that her sale had not been stolen from her yet again.

Harry smiled at her again. "Michelle, are you paid on commission by any chance?

She returned the smile. "Yes I am Harry, and I cannot count the number of times that has happened. Maybe now she will leave me alone so I can make some money."

"Well, let's get started on earning you some commission then." Harry said.

Fifteen minutes later, they had the cart filled with clothes of all sorts. Shirts, pants, underwear, socks, and shoes were in the cart, along with anything else they could think of. Remus went and got Harry and Michelle a second buggy. In addition, Remus and Jennifer walked through the store and found other things for Harry. They also, at his insistence, found some clothes for themselves. They tried to protest, but he pointed out that they had not brought any clothes with them either. Harry and Michelle finished up and walked up to the counter to ring up the sales. The manager was waiting at the counter for them, with Christie waiting a few feet behind him.

He walked up to Harry and looked down at him. "Young man, my name is Franke. I am curious if you actually have the money to pay for all of these items!"

At this point Harry was getting really angry at the attitude shown by the salesladies and now their manager. He would have left, but did not want to get Michelle in trouble, not to mention that he wanted her to have this sale.

He looked up at Franke. "I could buy the entire contents of your little store, Franke, and it would not make a dent in my bank account."

About that time, Remus and Jennifer brought their purchases up to the counter and placed them on top of the carts that Michelle and Harry had brought with them. This only made the manager angrier.

"I suppose you are going to let this brat pay for your stuff as well? You cheap prick! I bet none of you have the money to pay for this stuff do you?"

Franke would have continued, but he saw the look of rage on their faces and wisely shut up. Franke backed up and motioned for Michelle to ring up the items.

Remus would have not said anything, but Franke had enraged him with his hurtful words. "Actually, Harry here is my boss. I am only with him to assist him with his shopping, as is Jennifer. He will have no trouble paying for this as well as tipping Michelle for being so helpful, as well as her wonderful attitude."

Harry heard the hint that was meant for him and quietly pulled out his wallet and turned away. He pulled out the card that Gnarltoe had given him and quietly said one thousand pounds. The money quickly appeared in his wallet, just like Gnarltoe said it would.

About that time, Michelle finished ringing up the clothes. Franke leaned past her and read off the total. "That will be three thousand, two hundred and ninety-eight pounds…sir!"

Harry handed the card to Michelle and let her swipe it. After the transaction was approved, Harry reached over and hugged her and then handed her the thousand pounds he had pulled out of his wallet. "This is for you, Miss Michelle. Thank you for being so nice to me."

Remus then handed her a slip of paper. "This has my phone number on it. If these two individuals give you any trouble about this, please let us know. We will take care of it for you!"

Michelle did not know what to say. A thousand pounds was a lot of money for her. She tried to hand it back, but Harry refused.

"You deserve this Michelle. I only hate that you have to work in such a horrible place."

Michelle leaned down to him and whispered. "It is only for about eight more months, Harry. I graduate in May and then I will be working in the hospital as a nurse. The money you gave me will help pay my bills until then."

Harry hugged Michelle one last time and left with Remus and Jennifer. Harry turned to the Remus and Jennifer and asked, "Are the two of you ready to go home. I am starved!"

Remus looked at Harry, "Don't you want to go out to eat Harry?"

Harry replied with a smile, "I do not know Leah that well, but I bet that she would not be happy if we did not eat whatever she has prepared for us. Do you want to explain that to her?"

Harry just laughed at Remus when he quickly said no. Apparently the workout with the elves from earlier in the day had made an impression on Remus.

Once they made it back to Diagon Alley, Harry called for Jax and Chaz and gave them the bags to take back to the manor. The three then headed for the public floo. They did not notice the person standing near the Floo under a disillusionment charm. As a result, they did not bother whispering their destination. The person hiding nearby did not catch what was said when Harry went through, but did when Jennifer and Remus went through.

"Potter Manor huh," he said to himself. "That sure did not look like Harry Potter, but no one else could be staying there. I bet Albus will want to know this sooner rather than later. Not my problem if he cannot get to them, but he will pay nicely to know where Harry Potter is hiding out!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 11

Reviews, as always, are appreciated. Flames however, will be ignored worse than my witch of an ex- wife. As always, only the plot and characters that I came up with belong to me. Everything else belongs to She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Got a not so nice review from a guest account. I don't mind reviews from guests, if I did, I would have disabled guest review. I will say, if you want to be rude about reviewing, at least have the courage to put your name on it. After all, I have my name on my account!

The next morning, after a late breakfast, Harry, Remus, and Jennifer flooed to Diagon Alley to get their new wands. Harry and Jennifer were really excited. Remus, on the other hand, really did not care. After all, he had a perfectly good wand and saw no need to actually get a new wand. They walked into Wendolyn's Wands just after eleven. There was one young man at the counter getting fitted for a new wand, so they took a few moments to look through various holsters for their new wands. About five minutes later, Decius walked over to them after escorting the boy out.

"Sorry about that," he said to the group. "About once a month, the Ministry will try to send in someone to buy a wand illegally. I almost wish they would come up with a new way to catch me. It is rather boring at times; of course it is not like the Ministry actually has any imagination."

Jennifer spoke up, "I wonder if the dark families that have influence in the ministry have anything to do with that? After all, they would not want their supply of wands cut off."

Decius smirked a bit, "I have no idea if that would be the case or not. Of course if something like that was occurring, I am sure that they would not let me know beforehand either."

At this all four of them laughed. Decius walked to the door and locked it. He then motioned for them to follow him to the back of the store. He handed Harry his wands first. "Here you go Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at Decius in shock. After all, he had not been dumb enough to put his real name on the documents last night. "How did you know my real name, Decius?"

Decius smiled, "Trade secrets, Mr. Potter. What does matter is this."

Decius then pulled out the rock from the night before and placed his hand on it. "I swear on my life and magic to never reveal any of my dealings with Harry Potter to anyone, unless it is to save his life, or I have his permission. So Mote It Be!" At this a swirl of light came from the rock, lighting up the room for a moment.

Decius then motioned to Harry to examine his wands. Harry held one wand in each hand. He did not cast a spell with them, but did allow his magic to run through them. He then swapped hands and repeated the test. The feeling of magic running through him into the wands did not change at all; the wands were that perfectly balanced. Harry then held them out in front of him and compared the wands side by side. They were identical in every way. The handles were a glossy black, while the two shafts were a swirl of two different shades of brown.

"What are they made of, Decius?" Harry asked.

"The overall length of the wands is eleven inches. The handles are made of African Blackwood, while the shafts have a combination of Holly and Yew in them. I had to include the Blackwood to stabilize the other two woods used in the wands. This design will give you a remarkable amount of flexibility in casting spells. The Blackwood handle will allow you to use a shocking amount of power without worrying about burning out the wands. The cores for the wands have two substances in them. The first is a strand of muscle from a Hungarian Horntail Dragon. The second is a spinal cord strand from a Manticore. The Manticore is illegal to harvest, so if the Ministry asks, you did not know about it being in the wands. "

Decius then motioned towards a dummy at the back of the store. "Give the wands a try, Mr. Potter. I would suggest using either Stupify or Expelliarmus for your first spell. I have the walls shielded, but not well enough to stand up to a Reducto from those two wands."

Harry walked up to the line that had been drawn, about ten paces from the dummy. He then took a wand in each hand and shouted Stupefy while aiming the wands at the dummy. The result was amazing. Twin red bolts of light shot from the wands and hit the dummy. The dummy did not shatter until it hit the shielded part of the wall behind it. The dummy bounced back towards Harry. It was in four different pieces. Harry turned back to Decius and smiled weakly. "What spell should I try now, Decius?"

Decius grinned at Harry to show that he did not have any hard feelings and said, "Why don't you try Reparo, and see if you can fix that poor dummy."

Harry turned back to the dummy and cast Reparo on the dummy as Decius had asked. The pieces came back together, but were not complete. Harry looked a bit puzzled for a moment, before smacking himself on the head. He then turned back to the dummy and cast Reparo with both wands. This time, they saw small pieces rise from the floor and fly back into place. The dummy looked like new.

Harry beamed at Decius, "They are perfectly balanced. My magic flows through them equally. I did not know that it was possible for a person to have that degree of control when crafting a wand."

Decius bowed to Harry. "It was an honor making these for you Mr. Potter. They will serve you well, so treat them with the respect they deserve.

Decius walked over to Jennifer, who had waited patiently nearby to receive her wands, and handed her the two wands that he had made for her. Remus had wandered a few feet away and was looking at some Dragonhide holsters that Decius kept in the back. Harry told her to let her magic flow through the wands but not cast a spell. She did so for a moment and then swapped hands like Harry had done a few minutes before. She thought she might feel a small difference between them, but was not sure.

She looked at Decius in curiosity. He raised an eyebrow at her and asked. "Can you feel a difference between the two?"

She nodded slightly. "One is just the tiniest bit different from the other. I cannot tell what the difference is, but I do know it is there."

Decius nodded at her. "Only the strongest of wizards or witches would be able to tell the difference when casting with those wands. Your wands are eleven and a half inches long with Holly and Willow for your wood types, and Phoenix Feather and Ashwinder Venom for the cores. Basilisk Venom would have been better, but there is none to be had in Britain. Ashwinder is the closest thing that will work properly with your wands."

Harry jumped in about this time. "What sort of power difference will the substituted core material make for Jennifer?"

Decius shrugged, "Without having Basilisk Venom to make a wand with, it is impossible to know for certain. Most likely, she is looking at a power drop off of five to ten percent."

Harry asked another question. "If we find you some Basilisk Venom can you craft new wands for her?"

Decius nodded, "I would be happy to do so. If you can secure six milliliters for me, I will be able to craft the wands for her. An additional six milliliters will see your three hundred galleons refunded to you that you paid me yesterday."

He then turned to Jennifer and spoke again. "With the two cores that are in your wands, I would only cast a fire spell at someone that you really do not like. Most likely, they will not live through it. Other spells will work as well for you, but fire spells will need to be practiced so that you can control them properly. Are you ready to try them out?"

Jennifer nodded and walked up to the firing line. Harry caught up to her and whispered in her ear for a moment. She looked at him and nodded. Jennifer then turned towards Remus and held both wands out towards him. She spoke one word. "Aquamenti!"

Remus turned towards her as she spoke the word. He raised his hands, but had no time to block the two blasts of water. They knocked him off his feet and soaked him in a matter of seconds. Harry nearly dropped his wands in shock. Decius could not stop laughing. He sat down in a nearby chair so that he would not fall down.

Finally, Decius waved his wand and cleaned up most of the water. By this time Remus had dried himself off with his old wand and made his way back over to the group.

"What about my wands?" Remus asked with a growing sense of excitement.

"Yours were very difficult, Mr. Lupin. Your Lythancropy changed the way you access the magic within you. Your wands are some of my best work ever. They are ten inches long and only have one wood type. They are White Mahogany with spinal cord strands from a Sphinx for the core. I do not want to say that you have a second core in the wands because there is so little of the second core type in the wands, but it is there. It is illegal to have this in your wand, so never mention it to anyone. It is such a small amount that it will not show up on a ministry scan so don't worry. I have a broken time turner in the back. I took ten grains of sand out of it and put five in each wand. This does not add power to your wands, but does negate the changes caused by the Lythancropy."

Remus held one wand in each hand like the others had and felt his magic go through them. The difference between the new wands and his old one was amazing. Decius was watching him and saw the smirk form on his face. He quickly moved to one side as Remus used the same incantation that Jennifer had. A second later, both Jennifer and Harry were soaked. Decius just shook his head at the antics of the three.

Remus turned to Decius, "Excellent work! My complements!"

Privately, Remus was amazed. His magic had never flowed like this before. He had been bitten well before going to Hogwarts and so had never really realized how his magic had been affected by the Lythancropy. He could tell the difference now though, and was thankful that he had not refused to get new wands.

A few seconds later, Remus used his wands to dry everyone off. They walked back up to the front to look at holsters. Harry pointed out to Remus and Jennifer that there was no way that they could walk around all the time with wands in their hands, so the holsters were indeed necessary. Harry placed a wand holster on each forearm and placed his wands in them. To Jennifer's surprise, the holsters promptly disappeared. She then asked him how he would get his wands back out to use.

"Well Jennifer, there are two ways I can do it," Harry said to her. "The first is just to think about the one I want to appear." When he said this, the holster on his right arm appeared. "To make it disappear again, just think about them disappearing." When he said this, the holster faded from view.

"The second way is a bit faster," Harry said. He snapped his hand out and said "Right", and the wand in his right holster shot into his hand.

Decius was a bit curious, "Mr. Potter, this should be the first wand for you. How do you know how to do all of this?"

Harry smiled at Decius, "Trade secrets, Decius. Seriously though, I wish I could tell you. Trust me though; you are better off not knowing. Now, how much do I owe you for everything, Decius?"

Decius went and got a quill and parchment and began to add up the totals. The wands came out to two hundred and twenty galleons for the regular core and wood types. The sand for Mr. Lupin's wands added forty galleons to that. The six holsters were fifteen galleons each. Decius totaled everything up and it added up to three hundred and fifty galleons. Harry started to hand him fifty more galleons, but Decius refused.

"You gave me four hundred galleons last night, Mr. Potter." Decius reminded him. "If anything, I owe you fifty galleons."

"Well, for those fifty galleons, can you tell us the best place to get dragonhide armor?" Harry replied.

Decius thought for a moment, then asked if they minded going out of country to get what they needed. When Harry said no, he suggested that they go to Romania to the Ironbelly Dragon Reserve. Decius wrote them a letter of introduction to give to the director. He warned them that it might take a few months to a year to get the armor they wanted, as the reserve would not kill a dragon for profit. They did, however, sell the remains of dragons that had died of natural causes. He pointed out that although the wait would be irritating, Ironbelly Armor would stop any curse with the exception of the unforgivables. There were a few that claimed that it would stop an unforgivable that was not cast at full strength, although no one was willing to test the claim. Harry and Remus shook Decius' hand one last time before leaving. Jennifer was so happy about her new wands that she gave him a hug. Decius was surprised by the show of emotion, but graciously returned the hug. The three were starting to get a bit hungry at this point so they went to Leaky Cauldron to eat. After a good lunch, the three went back into Diagon Alley for robes. This did not take long, and soon then three decided to head for home. When they got there, they received an unpleasant surprise. Dumbledore was waiting at the edge of the property line.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 12

A/N I got a review stating that Harry was acting way too mature for his age. I wanted to address this so my readers would know why this was the case. Harry received over 50 years of memories from the Horcrux when it was destroyed. This has changed how he acts in many ways. Also, I am not sure how well I can write from a true six year olds point of view so I made him more mature as a result of receiving the memories from the Horcrux. I am doing the best I can, but this is my first story ever, so please be understanding. As always, constructive reviews (and the review I mentioned was constructive) are appreciated. I have only had one review that could be considered a 'Flame' and it was by an anonymous guest so it got thrown out. Now on to the story. I hope you enjoy it!

Harry turned to Jax who had informed them of Dumbledore's presence as soon as they flooed back to the Manor, "How long has he been waiting, Jax?"

"About an hour, Harry. He apparated a good distance away from your property, but found his way to the entrance soon afterwards. He knows he is near the Manor, but has not tried to get past any of the wards that I set up the other night."

Remus spoke up, "Dumbledore knows that you are here somehow. He would not bother coming here otherwise. I don't know if he is aware of you gaining your Head of House status, but he has not tried to breach the wards so he might at lease suspect."

Jennifer wondered aloud, "Why would that matter to him. If he wants to send Harry to that other family, why not just break in here and grab Harry?"

"If he did so, and Harry has gained his Head of House status, he would be breaking a number of laws by doing so. He is not sure of the situation here, so he is being cautious for now." Remus paused for a moment and then continued, "Harry, I think we should go out and talk to him. This is a good opportunity to get him on our side. We will need his help for some of what we need to do. As long as you do not step outside the property, we can get away before he breaches the wards."

"I agree," said Harry. "Jax, if you see us raise our wands, or if Dumbledore tries to breach the wards, I want you and the others to apparate in beside us. I don't want to fight him, but the sight of all of us together may stop him from making the attempt. Place a tracking charm on me, so if he does get me away from here, you can retrieve me. Once we are near the gate, adjust the wards so that Dumbledore can see and hear me."

When Jax agreed, Harry, Remus, and Jennifer walked down to the gate to talk to Dumbledore. Dumbledore did not seem too surprised when the gate appeared in front of him. He turned towards the gate and smiled when he saw Harry.

"Harry, my boy, it is wonderful to see you. Remus, I did not expect to see you here. Jennifer, I will want to know what led you to kidnap Harry."

"Actually, Albus, I kidnapped her." Harry smiled when he said this. "I assure you however, that she is not being held against her will. I do need to inform you, though, that I have been made head of my family and as such, need to be addressed as Lord Potter. Also, I will be living here from now on. I know you wanted me to go stay with a family that you trust, but I will not put anyone in danger from Deatheaters if I can avoid it."

"Harry," the headmaster began.

"Lord Potter, if you don't mind, Albus. You do not have the status or authority to call me Harry. I hope to call you friend at some point and if so, you will be invited to call me Harry, but until then, it is Lord Potter to you."

Dumbledore bowed his head, mostly to hide the frustration he was feeling at this point. He then raised his head and looked at Harry. "Lord Potter, you are not of age at this point in your life. If I decide that I need to carry you to the Weasley's to stay, then you will be going. Jennifer and Remus will not be able to stop me."

About this time, Harry pulled both wands out and held them towards Dumbledore. Remus and Jennifer quickly followed suit. As they did this, Harry's elves appeared beside Jennifer and Remus. Harry smiled at Dumbledore. "By the time you bypassed my wards, I will either be long gone, or we will have cut you down where you are standing. Not even you can stand up to eight-to-one odds when the eight that oppose you are behind wards. I don't want to fight you, sir, but I will if I have to!"

Dumbledore stepped back from the gate with his hands held up to show that he did not have his wand drawn. "Harry, there is no need to make threats. I only want what is best for you. I am sorry that I did not check on you at your aunt's house, but I assumed that since they were your relatives, they would take you in and show you love. The Weasley's are good people and would never hurt you in that way. Surely you know that you cannot stay here by yourself. Even if you have taken up your Head of House status, you are still only five years old."

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a long moment. He knew of Legilimancy from the memories that he had received from Voldemort's Horcrux, but did not know how to use it. Every one of Voldemort's memories told him that Dumbledore was the enemy and that he could not be trusted. But, at the same time, those same memories told him that his parents were not to be trusted either. In the end, he decided to follow the muggle saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. That did not mean that he had to do so without taking precautions, however.

"I will let you in on one condition, Albus." Harry began. "I have a story to tell you, and I want you to listen to all of it, before you decide what actions to take. There are things going on that you do not know about. I understand that you are trying to do the right thing, but without all of the information at hand, you have no way of knowing what the right thing to do actually is!"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Well, Lord Potter, I will be happy to listen to your story. Can you let me in so we can sit down? I have been on my feet for hours, and I am getting a bit tired to be honest."

Harry smirked at Dumbledore just a bit before replying. "I would be happy to let you in, Sir, but first, I need a wizard's oath from you. I want you to swear that you will hear me out, and not try to take me away from here until twenty-four hours have passed from the point that you give the vow."

Dumbledore's smile faded just a bit before he took out his wand. "I swear on my magic, that I will listen to the story that Lord Potter has to tell me. I also swear that I will not take any actions to remove him from his Manor until twenty-four hours have passed from the swearing of this vow. So mote it be!"

When he finished the vow, a glow of magic surrounded him and then faded. Harry turned to Jax. "Did the vow take hold properly, Jax?"

Jax looked Dumbledore up and down and then nodded to Harry. Harry then turned to his other elves and sent them back to work. He told Leah to go ahead and prepare supper for four people. Harry then took hold of the gate and opened the door for Dumbledore to come inside. As soon as he was inside, Harry closed the gate behind him and relocked it. He then led everyone back inside for an early (for them) dinner.

Once they finished supper, Harry began his story.

"I have to start off by telling you, Dumbledore, that Voldemort is not dead. He found a way to keep himself in this world even after the destruction of his body."

"I had suspected as much, Lord Potter, but I am not sure what he used to ensure his immortality."

"He used Horcruxes to keep himself here. His intention was to make a total of seven Horcruxes. Voldemort knew that seven is a magically significant number. He had created a total of five by the time he came to attack my family. He used Slytherins's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, a ring he stole from his grandfather, and a diary from his teen years." Harry took a deep breath at this point. "He also created one the night that he attacked me, although it was unintentional."

Dumbledore broke in at this point, "What was the Horcrux, and how do you know that it has been destroyed?"

Harry looked Dumbledore straight in the eye, "It was me, sir. He did not intend to make one with my death, but his soul was so unstable, that it split without him knowing it. I will explain to you how I think it was destroyed. I will even let you verify that it is gone. What is important is this. Because of this mistake, we have the means to finish this evil man for good. If we do it now, before Voldemort is able to regain a body, we can do it without bloodshed. If we wait, or if we do not work together, I cannot guarantee that people won't be killed. Will you help me with this task?"

Dumbledore sat there for about five minutes thinking. He was not sure what to think of the situation. He wanted to believe Harry, but if that Horcrux had taken him over, then the destruction of the first war would be repeated. Worse, with everyone basically worshipping Harry for his role in killing Voldemort, he would be unopposed for a long time. If the Horcrux had taken over Harry's soul, then Voldemort could still regain another body if one of his followers found him and did the proper ritual to bring him back. Dumbledore shuddered at this thought. One Voldemort was bad enough, having two to fight would be an unwinnable situation. Dumbledore made his decision.

"I will help you with destroying the Horcruxes Harry, but I do need the answers to some questions first"

Harry leaned back in his chair and looked at Jennifer and Remus before looking back at Dumbledore. "Let's have them, then."

"How was the Horcrux in your head destroyed?"

"A Dementor attacked me and was somehow destroyed. It almost destroyed the Horcrux as well. I believe that the Horcrux was weakened and my mind somehow overcame the weakened Horcrux and gained all of its memories. It is possible that the Dementor and Horcrux destroyed each other and I was lucky enough to get the memories, but to be honest, I do not know which happened."

Dumbledore thought for a moment, and then continued. "Will you let Madam Pomfrey scan you again? This time she will be looking for damage from the Horcrux or signs of possession. I will bring her here or you can go to her. It is your choice, but I will swear a vow not to try to keep you away from your home, unless you are possessed by the Horcrux."

Harry answered, "She can come to my home and test me as much as she wishes."

"Will you use a Pensieve and show me where the Horcruxes are, so I can get to them and destroy them?" Dumbledore asked.

"That depends," replied Harry. "Are you willing to give me the rest of the prophecy that Snape overheard?"

"I wrote it down. The one copy that I have is in my office at the school. I will bring it by within a few days."

Harry nodded at him, "Today is Wednesday. Would Friday or Monday be better for you? You could bring Madam Pomfrey as well so we could get her scans out of the way."

Dumbledore did not hesitate, "Friday would be perfect, Lord Potter. Say, around ten in the morning?"

"That will be fine sir." Harry hesitated for a moment but then he spoke again. "Once the scans are complete, I will let you know where some of them are located. I will have to help you with a few of them as they have enchantments that you will not be able to get past without my help.

"Lord Potter, I have no doubt that you have some strength magically. Combined with Voldemort's memories you probably are able to do some impressive feats of magic, especially for one of your young age, but I cannot let you go after these things. It is simply too dangerous."

Harry did agree with him but only up to a point. "Some of the enchantments involve Parseltongue sir. Unless you are able to speak the snake tongue or have access to someone that does, you will need me!" Harry waited for a moment to let that sink in and then continued, "Every memory that I have of you sir, came from Voldemort. He did not have a very high opinion of you. I would not trust you except for one thing. He despised my parents as well; my mother for the muggle blood that ran in her veins, and my father for betraying the purity of his blood. Despite this mistrust, to beat this monster we will have to work together."

Dumbledore nodded at this point, "The old muggle saying comes to mind; the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Harry smiled tightly as Dumbledore said this. He wondered if Dumbledore had picked the thought out of his head. "I was thinking the same thing earlier," Harry replied.

Dumbledore decided to give Harry a little information that would not hurt if he turned out to be possessed by Voldemort, but should help Harry learn to trust him if he were not possessed.

"Part of the reason that I placed you with your Aunt Petunia, was due to some actions taken by your mother. She found an obscure blood ritual that allowed her to place special protections on you. If your Aunt had shown you any love at all, those protections would still be in place. Voldemort would not be able to touch you."

Harry laughed out loud at this. "I really cannot believe that Dumbledore. After all, if that were the case, how did the Horcrux survive for so many years without either taking me over or being destroyed? I think it is more likely that the Dementor either hurt or destroyed the Horcrux and I got the memories because of that!"

Dumbledore did not contradict Harry at this point. He knew that Lilly had performed a ritual to protect Harry. She had told him about it, although she had refused to let him know what ritual she had used. He wondered at this point, was Harry discounting the ritual as being part of how the Dementor did not take Harry's soul because he truly thought that it was not possible, or was the influence of Voldemort's memories having an effect on Harry's thoughts. He was not sure, so he did not say anything more about the matter. After all, if Harry turned out to be the enemy there was no need to give him additional information.

By this time, supper was done and all of the dishes had been cleared away by the elves. Dumbledore excused himself saying he needed to get back to Hogwarts. He had been away from the school for the better part of three days and needed to check on things. He also needed to formulate a plan (although he did not tell anyone this) for dealing with Harry should it turn out that he was possessed by the Horcrux.

Harry on the other hand was ready to get up to his room. He needed to start on his Occlumency training. This, he knew, would help him organize all of the memories that he had gained from Voldemort. Everything he knew from those memories told him to strike the man down while he could. At the same time, this man had been a good friend to his parents. Everything was getting a bit confusing. Harry figured that once he sorted the memories out, he would have a clearer picture of what to do.

Harry said goodnight to Remus and Jennifer and went on up to his room. He gave the elves instructions to not disturb him unless someone was hurt or tried to breach the wards. It was only seven, but he knew that organizing the memories would take a long time. He hoped it could be done in a week or two, but was not sure. One thing he did know for certain. The sooner it was done, the sooner he could figure out what to do with Voldemort and Dumbledore.


End file.
